Aftermath
by Link The Hero of Light
Summary: Set after TP. Link goes on his second adventure, one that will test him.(Some credit scenes) A few surprise characters may show up! A clash between evils is taking place in Hyrule. The Hero has to choose a side to fight for Darkness or A Demon God?
1. Endings and Beginings

Inspiration ZERO Overture TP, ALTTP Manga Ending.

Story dedicated to Authors MiniJen, ZeldaRubix, and Lovely girl 10.

Rights go to Nintendo.

Link was still in shock though the more he thought about it the more he realized the right choice is hardly ever easy. Midna was bossy at first, she changed over the course of the adventure and became his companion over time. When he carried Midna on his back, he was concerned for her wellbeing. He never thought that Zelda to heal her would sacrifice her physical form to heal her. Zelda... he couldn't explain it, every time he thought about her a feeling of protectiveness came over him.

Deep in thought, Zelda thanked him for protecting Hyrule. "You don't have to thank me Zelda it was my duty". "What will you do now, Link ?" she asked him. I don't know, Zelda". "With the castle mostly destroyed do you know of a place to stay?"

"Yes, will you escort me to Kakarico village Link ?" "I was planning to help get the kids back to Ordon". While exiting the Arbiter's Ground's neither knew of a forgotten rivalry that was beginning in Hyrule, on the way to Kakarico Link told Zelda about his adventures, Well the parts she didn't know already. During a camp at the shore of Lake Hylia, Link wondered about what he could do as a knight of Hyrule. After all, the work of a Hero is never done.

They arrived in Kakarico sometime in the afternoon. Upon seeing Link the kids ran to greet him. Many questions about his adventure were asked rapidly. Rusl who noticed Link's weariness asked the kids to let him have some peace first. Link noticed Colin wearing a wooden shield on his back and a practice sword in a scabbard.

Apparently the timid boy has learned courage is about mastering your fears and growing up as well, Link thought. Beth, noticing the woman on his horse asked "Who is she Link ? "This is Princess Zelda" The kids bowed respectfully. "Link is just escorting me here." Zelda explained, getting down from Epona. "I have to visit an old friend here."

Link on Epona, the children beside in a wagon heading for Ordon, gave Link time to think about leaving Ordon. Seeing the happy faces of the parents and kids made Link realize that everything was worth it, in the end. Going back to his house, Link noticed something in the middle of the room. A Golden Wolf was there and instantly seeing Link, turned into The Hero of Time. "Why are you here?" "To congratulate you Son, you defeated Gannondorf The King of Evil." Even though your trials are still not done, there will be a 3 year peace for you" "There is a chest I have hidden in the Temple of Time's walls play Zelda's Lullaby on an ocarina to reveal it. It has the full story of The Hero (AN The Defeat of the Hero Timeline doesn't exist in this story.) My mask collection, along with some items and weapons." He disappeared before Link could say anything. Sighing as he packed up his equipment, rations and rupees for the road ahead. He looked around at his home witch had a feeling of depression after his adventure. Climbing on Epona in the morning, he realized he was always destined to leave Ordon on an adventure.

He then saw Illia his childhood friend "you're leaving aren't you?" Yes, I am but this is not a goodbye though, a goodbye is for someone you will never see again". "Link, before all this all happened I thought.." Illia, that boy you knew has grown up and seen some things you cant forget no matter how hard you try". "We will always be friends though" Illia sad smile reminded him of Midna. Was that why you said see you later Midna?, Link thought. "We will meet again someday Illia" As he rode away into another adventure Link remembered The Hero of Time's words, "The way of the sword is a long and often lonely road."

The hardest part of this journey was probably putting the Master Sword to rest. As Link looked back at the Master Sword He realized he was another hero chosen to wield the Master Sword to protect Hyrule and it's people and races. Without the Master Sword in his hands, he felt as if something important as a limb was missing. But somehow, he knew that they would meet again. As he walked past the door that led to another Time or version of the Temple, the doors standing open as if beckoning him to enter. Remembering that the Tales of The Hero where inside somewhere, he entered the Past Temple of Time. White marble, stained glass windows decorated with the Royal Symbol of Hyrule and the Triforce. The temple had changed though, on an altar decorated with scenes of The Legend of the Hero of Time inlaid in gold and sliver sat The Ocarina of Time. Link had grown up hearing the story of this instrument and approached with a sense of awe and was humbled that the Goddesses trusted him with a mythical item equal in fame to the Master Sword.

Picking up the Ocarina, he remembered the notes for Zelda's Lullaby. Playing a soothing tune, a Symbol of Hyrule glowed on a stone that vanished revealing a small chest strangely, it was in prefect condition. Opening it, A thick book titled Tales of the Hero sat, along with 3 Gems colored red, green and blue. It was larger inside than on the outside. 3 Masks, a cloth, a collection of swords, a Hylian Shield that somehow looked different , but the eye-catcher was a suit of armour, so magical he felt its protective power even not wearing it.(TP Magic Armour) A sliver chain mail shirt so polished it was almost blinding. A red cape with the symbol of Hyrule in gold-colored thread lay folded. Closing the chest and entering the Master Sword chamber. The Chamber of The Master Sword had changed as well, murals so detailed, he felt they where windows showing him real events. The Heroes Chosen by the Master Sword written in Ancient Hylian was the title of the mural. One showed a younger blond Link face a black scaled demon with a plume of fire for hair. Lighting streaked the black clouds in the background. Right of it the image showed a blond hero that Link knew on sight, The Hero of Time facing a giant boar man with 2 swords, surrounding them a ring of fire with the Princess of Destiny on the outside, a look of shock and horror on her face (AN: see DA Battle for the Triforce 3) To the right, a not yet a teenager Hero faced A middle-aged Gannondorf. The fight appeared to be at the bottom of the ocean, the very sea was torn apart for their fight. To the right, a mural showed him, crossing blades with Gannondorf a far more stronger foe than Link, He still didn't know how he won, he just told himself to protect Hyrule till his last breath and to avenge all those lives destroyed by Gannondorf. Link knew that whenever evil threatened the realm of Hyrule, the Master Sword would awaken and call the hero to arms.


	2. The Trials of the Sheikah

Rights go to Nintendo

Inspiration: Legend Of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony, passing down the mantle of greatness.

Link was traveling to Kakarico village, when the mailman appeared. "HEEEEEY! Link, I have a letter to you from Princess Zelda." "Well my business here is done." "Onward!" Link caught a faint scent of perfume coming from the letter. His senses had increased from his time as a wolf. the letter read,

Dear Link, Thank you for saving Hyrule without your actions, she would have fallen into the hands of Darkness. If you wish to become a Knight General of Hyrule, please come to the Hidden Village.

Sincerely, Zelda

"Knight General?" Link thought. The position was one of the most important in the Military, overseeing the training of the men, Code of Conduct and lead Hyrule's army in war. A monthly report to the Princess on the size, strength and skill of the army. Aruru had been the last one to hold that position. Without a General, the army crumbled, mostly because some of it's other leaders coveted that position.

Riding to the Hidden Village took 3 days. All of the monsters had left Hyrule. Since he had defeated their King, Bublins no longer terrorized Hyrule. Looking at the passing countryside Link could imagine why it was so coveted by others. Clear streams, rolling green hills and a clear sky made him feel as if adventure was limitless as the beauty of Hyrule.

The Hidden village was more populated this time. Impaz had told him that it fell on hard times since monsters attacked. A symbol of an eye was over her door. Some people were wearing a skin-tight suit made of bandages, others wore normal clothes. Upon entering Link felt very self-conscious, many people gave him sideways glances and returned to their tasks. Knocking on Impaz's door a voice answered "come in". Entering the room Impaz wore the same garb as the rest of her clan, The Sheikah. "I knew you would come back here Link." Impaz greeted him. "I decided to take up Zelda's offer" "You will find her in the Sheikah Cavern's Headquarters." "If you can pass the Test of the Gates, you can enter." "They are below a old grave." "Thank you Impaz" Leaving Epona in a nearby stable for the night Link left to find The Caverns.

Link managed to find the entrance to The Caverns underneath a grave faintly inscribed with the Nocturne of Shadow. Which moved when he played it on a wooden ocarina he had made when he was younger. A dark stairway led down to a cave with footholes ,ropes and beams placed around the room leading up. Link's agility led him slowly upward and he almost fell a few times to the hard floor below. The next room contained a shallow lake with a dead tree in the center. The door on the other side was barred. Then the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up. An evil presence filled the room. A shadowy person stood in front of the tree. It flew across the room so fast, Link barely blocked it's attacks. Locking swords with it, he realized he was fighting a corrupted version of himself similar to the 3 beings he saw in Lanaryu's vision. Link felt pure terror flow through him. Dark Link smiled cruelly at him, sensing his fear. Link bashed at him with his shield at his face, taking advantage of his stunned state, Link lept right over him doing the Helm Splitter which Dark Link blocked "Not bad, Not bad Hero." "I know all about you and your style of fighting". Link and Dark Link fought fiercely, sparks flying from shields and swords. Link managed to twist Dark Links blade and thrusted downward, Dark Link's Sword hitting the ground with a clang, in the same movement Link stabbed Dark Link in the chest so deep the sword exited through his back. A drying cry, echoed throughout the room making Link shudder, it was HIS death cry.

The third and final room tested his senses, the room was one big maze. A scent that smelled like water, if it had a smell outlined the correct path. A set of double doors painted black with the symbol of the Sheikah in red. Silently, the doors opened leading him to a chamber with many rooms and in the middle stood a Temple of sorts with blue columns holding up the temple roof. "Zelda is waiting for you inside her chambers, Hero". A woman with sliver hair tied back, red eyes of the Sheikah and the same clothes design as Impa.

"I will lead you there." Zelda had changed into a blue dress that flowed like water, a sliver cornet and white gloves. I have decided to knight you Link, once the castle is rebuilt" "Zelda I will serve Hyrule until my last breath" Zelda smiled softly at him. "Wow, that's beautiful" Link thought.

"Impa, you are dismissed, thank you." Zelda explained that "The Sheikah give the name of Impa to the one the protects the princess, it's a tradition for them". "Link, while the castle is being rebuilt could you be my guard ?" "Of course Your Majesty" "Link in private, just call me Zelda" "Of course,...Zelda." Examining her dress, "You look like Nayru incarnate Zelda". Zelda blushed "Thank you, Link" "There is a room for you next to mine, Link" "Sleep well" Upon entering his room, Link noticed his stuff was already there. None of it was tampered with, it was as he left it. As he got ready for bed, he decided to read The Tales of The Hero in the chest. Hylia's Hero, The Legend Of Zelda Skyward Sword, Minish Cap, Four Swords Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, and Twilight Princess. Dedicated to The Royal Family and The Hero. During the night something stirred... waiting to be released.


	3. Friendship

Inspiration: Beginning of something, the scene in the Temple of Time where Sheik teaches Link "The Prelude of Light" and Kearra's DA Gods of Hyrule and Termina Gallery

The next day, Link was awakened by a knock on his door. "Get up, Hero." Impa stood outside impassively, "The Princess is leaving for Death Mountain to ask the Gorons for supplies to help rebuild Hyrule". Leaving Link to pack his things, Link left out a back entrance. Zelda was waiting for him in a riding dress, designed for long journeys. "I trust you will protect her with your life, Hero" Impa spoke with an expression that said "or I will hunt you down". "Of course" Riding to Death Mountain took 4 days. "Sorry about that Link, but after the Shadow Invasion the Shiekah were, well, busy". "They are sensitive to evil climates and spiritual events" Zelda explained. "The Sheikah sensed something before the Invasion they just didn't know how or when".

"Link,I might need your help again, last night I had a vision of 2 figures fighting, then I saw white flames turn black then gold." One of them was you, Link, except taller and had more powerful aura then my own magic power." "The other had a six-tonged sword" Zelda looked like she was holding something back, I could tell. Knowing that Zelda would tell me nothing more about the vision I decided to ask her about her magic. "The Triforce represents three goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore". "The Triforce of Wisdom grants divination, the ability to speak to the Goddesses, water spells and fair justice." The Triforce of Courage grants plant and battle spells, legendary sword skills, and the courage necessary to defeat evil. With Triforce of Power on the hands of the just it shows greater power,it grants storm, fire and earth magic, great strength, and leadership in harsh conditions." With the Triforce of Power gone from Gannondorf's grasp, it returned to Din."

"I guess that was my theology lesson for the day." Link joked. Zelda rolled her eyes, "You may be tested later, Link".Link smirked, "Consider me warned, Zelda". For the moment the Princess's stoic demeanor was dispelled. Link smiled to himself I also have to become her friend someday, none of those corrupt politicians in her court. Link noticed a few remnant Kargorok's were up ahead, Zelda nocked 2 arrows and got all 4 with 2 shots. Remebering the fight with Gannondorf on horseback, "Where did you learn to use the Bow so well Zelda?" "My Sheikah Trainer taught me when I was seven". "My father, since he didn't have a son, kind of raised me on his own, with Impa as my teacher and guardian when he was busy." "He died when I was 16, around the same time I was crowned Princess, Impa became my advisor, friend and guardian." Zelda smiled sadly, on instinct I held her hand softly. Zelda tensed at first, then smiled. Zelda's beauty was a rumor out where I lived in Ordon, but when I first saw her I forgot how to speak for a moment. Her catlike eyes the color of pale blue, pale skin, brunet hair, and a soft smell of Hylian roses, instantly captivated me. Midna had once told her, "You don't have to look so sad!" You will have the rule you are wishing for, Zelda I thought.

"I never knew my real parents, Rusl found me on Epona who was a foal then, in a blanket and my name, Link carved in a piece of wood." "He took me in and taught me all he knew about the way of the sword when I was 5." "Look after the Goats, entertain the kids, household chores, sword and riding lessons from Rusl, and he also read me "The Tales of King Nohansen".(AN: Hyrule's version of King Arthur).That was basically how I lived before the Twilight, but I always had a taste for adventure outside of Ordon. "When I turned 16, The entire village of Ordon helped build my house and I was living in it in 2 months".

When Kakarico appeared in the distance, "I would like to practice my sword and bow skills with you tomorrow Link" "Of course Zel" Zelda blushed, (she looks cute when she blushes). Riding toward the inn, the innkeeper greeted us "There is only 1 room available now". "That will be fine." "Room# 10 second floor". ( Thank Goddesses she packed light). It was sunset when we had dinner, a light meal of fish and salad from downstairs was brought up with room service. Afterwards I decided to tell Zelda what I had found when returning The Master Sword. "The history of the hero is sometimes never revealed, Link" "The history of Hyrule often overlooks the hero's actions and the Goddesses must have their reasons for giving this to you." I didn't want to worry her, so I didn't tell her about her vision coming in 3 were allowed some peace after all. I was on the floor on sleeping pallet. I had only read past chapter 2 of Skyward Sword, when I heard a almost silent knocking sound coming from the Hero's chest. Opening it, the sounds where coming underneath a secret compartment inside. A mask lay there, with blue and red stripes on it's upper cheek, white hair and dark eyes. A sense of unrivaled power whizzed through his veins and Link was almost tempted to put it on. The Light Spirit Lanaryu's warning came to him. "Those who do not know the danger of wielding power will before long, will become consumed by it." Putting it down, Link felt that something was watching him curiously and closely.


	4. Duels and Romance

Inspiration Ch 8 of A Method to the Madness. Qweenie and Wolfie, seriously it makes me smile inside every time I see those two nicknames.

Nicknames go to ZR and A Shadow's Lament (Check out these authors.)

The next morning, Link woke up to find Zelda had breakfast ready." Well, this is better than the aching back I have." Zelda smiled, "I thought since you were accommodating for me, I should fix breakfast." After I ate, I asked "What are your plans for today, Zelda?" "After talks with the Gorons, maybe you could show me around". Now that it was morning Link noticed more people were living in houses that used to be abandoned. It made Link smile that people were moving on with their daily lives, despite the recent Twilight.

The meeting with the Gorons went well, since the Goron Elders had a favor to repay since Link helped Darbus. Afterwards Gor Coron challenged Link to a Sumo match, since many Gorons had not seen the match. Getting up in the ring, Link didn't notice Zelda blush at the sight of his shirt off. A Goron hit the start signal, Link dodged and punched Gor Coron. While he was dazed, Link shoved him partway out of the ring. Recovering, Gor Coron feinted with a grab that turned into a punch. Link was winded by the blow and was nearly shoved out of the ring. Link dodged Gor Coron's punch, gaining advantage of a moment's surprise. Link managed to get behind Gor Coron and waited for Gor Coron to make his next move. Link evaded Gor Coron's grab and shoved him out of the ring.

"Well Brother, your instincts and strength seem to have grown since last we fought." "Thank you, Gor Coron." It was almost noon by the time they got back to Kakarico. "I hope you are still up for a spar, Hero" Zelda had changed into something close to Link's Zora armour. A rapier was sheathed along with some long knives. They were fighting in the back cave of the spring, where there no distractions from the battle. Unsheathing her rapier, Zelda smiled at him dangerously smiled at him. "Don't think of me as a damsel, Link." "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned", was Link's only thought. Link and Zelda circled, both gauging offense and defense. Link rolled behind her striking at her left arm. Zelda blocked behind her and turned, slashing horizontally. Link blocked her blade with his broadsword and thier blades locked together Link pushed back, Zelda rolled under the next strike and stabbed at Links back. Link somersaulted over Zelda, kicking out on landing. Zelda hit the floor roughly, but managed to roll back up. Link flipped forward and slashed downward with such force, Zelda's sword was knocked out of her hands.

Grabbing her long knives, Zelda was now quicker than Link. Dropping his sword, Link went hand to hand. Link stayed his distance, too close for throwing yet out of her knives reach. When Link saw a hole in her defenses, he managed to grab one of her wrists and one dagger hit the ground. Zelda stabbed at him, but Link saw it coming thanks to his wolf senses. Link wrestled it out of her grip and held it to her throat. "Do you yield?" "you haven't beaten me, you forgot something" Link's vision went blurry as Link's felt the base of the forgotten dagger hit him in the back of the head. Mildly concussed, but not out. He had surprise and instinctively manged to grab the base of the dagger and slowly angled it back at Zelda. "I yield, Link" Link helped her up. Respectfully adding "Well, Zelda you certainly know how to handle yourself."

"You are one of 2 people to beat me in swordsmanship, Link." "Zelda, I have to show you something before going back." "Lead the way, Hero" It was sunset when Zelda had changed into a simple blue dress. "Zelda, even in peasant clothes you still look like Hyrule's Jewel". Zelda turned red "Thank you Link." I lead her to he graveyard behind Renardo's. "Princess's first."Wen Zelda saw the Sacred Zora pond she turned, eyes sparkling like sapphires. "Its beautiful, thank you Link. "If you want to get cleaned up, I'll guard the entrance". "Stay with me." We both sat on the shore listening to the waterfalls in the background. Zelda put her head on my shoulder. "Thank you for this Link". My arms were around her and laying on the soft grass. The stars were out and the moon was full. It was beautiful, but Zelda outshined them. I hummed Zelda's Lullaby and at the ending notes she fell asleep." Goodnight Qweenie, Goodnight Wolfie."


	5. The Royal Summer Home

Inspiration: Link's admirers and the aftermath of a war on a country.

Warning: Shirtless Link. (I can hear the fan girls from here.)

I woke before Zelda, noticing that I was hardly presentable and felt as if I hadn't taken a shower in weeks. The shallows of the pond in the waterfall seemed prefect. Taking off my shirt and chainmail, I went in. The water was warm since we were near a hot spring, my muscle's weariness fell away after a time. Relaxing in the waterfall for a while, I turned to get out and saw Zelda looking at my chest and abdominals. "I didn't think you would get up this early, Zelda." "Wh..What are you doing?" Zelda was embarrassed and I thought that was kind of funny, because Zelda never got flustered. "Taking a shower, what does it look like?" "Why now?" Zelda was red to the tips of her ears. "It seemed convenient."

I kind of amused of her reaction and decided to play innocent. "What's wrong Zelda?" "You're too attractive like that Link." I smirked "Not seeing it" "You're shirtless and wet." Time to reel it in. I got out swiftly and Zelda gasped like a fish, trying to find her words. "If you want to get cleaned up, there is a hot spring above the inn." Zelda left in a hurry her face red. Chuckling to my self, I got dressed and left. Zelda had a hood up during the walk back and was silent. "I will wait for you in the room, Zelda."

When Zelda came down, I was speechless. Zelda changed her hair to curly blond and eyes to sky blue. She smiled at me, "What?" "You look stunning." She smiled smugly, then frowned "A letter from the few nobles I trust came last morning, they are under pressure from the the task of rebuilding, a new General, and postions that some people have left unfilled." Deciding now was the best time to ask, "If you ever need a friend, Zelda I will be there".

She defensively drew back, her eyes trying to see through the lie that probably many corrupt politicians said at one time. "A true friend, none of those people in the court that only seek to gain power." Hugging her softly, she returned it after a few moments of shock. "Thank you, Link". All I saw of the Princess in that moment was a lonely person in a treacherous world and she put a royal mask over the real her. "Don't be afraid and forget to have fun every once in a while, Zelda."

The ride to the summer home was a 3 day ride, it was at the border of the Eldin plains, along side a river. The castle towers used to visible on the horizon when the sun rose. On their arrival, Zelda's court bowed respectfully. Zelda's maids escorted her out, leaving Link in the hallway. A bearded knight introduced himself to Link, "My name is Darun, one of the captains in The Royal Army." "I have guarded Zelda since she was a child." "Our lessons will begin tomorrow morning." "Your room is next to Zelda's Chambers." Link recognized a man of Honor and Captain Durun was one.

It was late afternoon when Link finished unpacking. At sunset, Zelda knocked on his door. Zelda had changed into a red dress with a silk border on the hems. The crown of the Princess rested on her auburn locks. "I was wondering if you would dine with me tonight, Link" "Of course, Princess." A private meal was laid out in the patio in the Roses, Lanaryu Tulips, Faron Violets, and Ordon Honeysuckle were blooming, a small pond with Hylian Loach were swimming, a statue of Farore stood in the middle. "This is my private garden, I usually read when I come here." "It's a beautiful garden Zel." After a candlelight dinner, Zelda played the Ballad of The Goddesses on her harp, Link following on an ocarina. Their eyes met on the last note, "her eyes are so beautiful" Link thought. They were so close, he lost himself in them. Her lips were delicate and red. Her skin glowed softly in the moonlight, Zelda pulled away blushing, "Goodnight, Hero."

Link was in a daze as he walked back to his room, his mind on the beautiful and graceful Princess Zelda. He managed to finish Skyward Sword section of Tales of the Hero before he slept, his dreams claiming him. Flashes of battles past haunted him as he slept, the most terrifying dream of a black fortress under the clouds of evil. The battle with Gannondorf plagued his sleep, his evil laugh echoing around him. As he slept, a book titled Divine Spells appeared and the Triforce of Power glowed along with the Triforce of Courage.

Remember to review!


	6. Thoughts and Legends

Inspiration: Ghost Rider Spirit of Vengeance and the Quote " He who fights monsters must take care he doesn't become one himself."

The next week was busy for Link, learning the ways of a General and training the men who weren't cowards into warriors. Many of the leaders of the army where dead or had left, when they heard of Link's appointment. The Resistance, a group of people Link met on his journeys had filled in some vacant places. Ashei became Head of Intelligence, Shad a Royal Librarian, Telma knew hideouts better than anyone, Rusl and Aruru were military advisors more or less.

On Friday a meeting was held, all the Resistance members were there discussing military rebuilding plans. The trade deal from the Goron Mines included ore for steel weapons and armour. New training grounds were built on the border of the woods, desert, and Lake Hylia, providing different climates for trainees. The recruiting of an armed force was a differnet matter, since the army was in shambles after Zant. A call for men, along with a pamphlet of the new Code of Conduct was sent to the provinces.

At sunset, Link was trained by Darun in strategy. Using an old chessboard, Link realized that commanding an armed force in response to an enemy on a map was more challenging than responding and attacking a single enemy. After a few games Link nocited that many people had patterns in attack and defense. A victory has different meanings to leaders of men. "The changing of the battlefield is always constant" Darun had said.

Link practiced magic in private, the book Divine Spells gave some men courage to face a hopeless battle or fight like beasts. Spells detailing Battle Magic were powerful and dangerous. A magical avatar was twice the size of an average Hylian, remarkable strength and had near invincibility. A section was dedicated to many large monsters and their weaknesses. These spells were Light Magic, no mention of dark, shadow or twilight magic was in the pages, just how to recognize and neutralize them.

On Monday, Link heard a knock on his door. A messenger presented him with a letter and left. Noticing the royal insignia, Link opened it. A announcement of the Twilight Ball at the end of the month and an invitation was inside. "Oh great, I don't know how to dance" Link thought. "Well the Ordon festival was one time and it was good enough for Illia not to be let down."

He had a day to himself for once and took out the Ordon Sword, sharpening and practicing outside. His sword skills had grown remarkably since the Twilight, thanks to his mentor and grandfather, The Hero of Time. Rusl had started him down the path and Link felt like it was second nature to him. The Hidden Skills gave him strength and agility as he practiced, The Back Slice, Helm Splitter, Great Spin followed by an Ending Blow. The sword became a deadly blur, as Link slashed his way through the practice area.

After practice, Link read Tales of the Hero to the end of Skyward Sword. He was so caught up in it, the sun was setting as he finished. The chest he had found in the temple was full of equipment, Masks that changed him into a Zora, a goron and a Deku, A Light Bow glimmered, digging mitts, The Lens of Truth, and the most powerful item he hoped never to use the Fierce Diety Mask. Link read in Divine Spells that The Diety used to be a immortal hero, chosen to fight evil until peace reigned over the world. A Termian God from the opposite land of Hyrule, Termina. When Majora began wreaking havoc, they enganged in a battle so powerful, that they couldn't have physical forms besides their masks. In the spiritual realm, Majora corrupted him, driving him insane. His task to return peace was preverted into a lust to kill all Evil without mercy. He became...The God of Wrath, Demons and Vengeance.

The story of the Fierce Diety made Link shudder. How many times had he killed and had blood on face? How many monsters had he killed by biting their necks when he was a wolf ? He sometimes wondered if was even Hylian anymore. As he looked outside the sun was setting but it also looked like a sunrise.

"A new day or a new world" Link thought. Maybe there is some hope for Hyrule. A few men working tirelessly for Hyrule will make it a better place instead of the darkness that tries to extinguish the light since the establishment of Hyrule. When all seems lost, the true heroes shine through and many become legends in their own right. Only time will tell what evil Hyrule is facing this time...and what heroes will fall or rise.


	7. A Princess's Kiss

Inspiration: Cruses are blessings to others.

At the end of the week, preparations were in full swing. Wine and food was brought in from castle town. A orchestra had been brought in and the main hall was decorated in shades of light red. Court gossip had reached a high point. Rumors about Link and the princess flew around the country.

Link practiced and trained the first group of boys that would become men. Chess against Darun and other captains in the army at sunset. Magic practice took place with Zelda when she had the time. She was interested in Divine Spells and asked him where he got it. "It just appeared in the Hero's Chest one day, Zelda." "I am still not sure how it works." Magic comes from many places Link it can come from the land, your own power, spirits or the Goddesses. I was taught at a young age so I have been exposed to it longer than you. The more you practice magic, while knowing your own limits the more powerful you become." "Today Link try to make a plant grow from a seed to an adult." Focusing on himself and trying to find the piece of the triforce that resided was easier said than done. Link felt the blessing of Farore fill his veins and directed to the seed in his hand. What took a season to grow, the seed grew in moments. Zelda expression was worried "You shouldn't be advancing this fast, Link" Unless...try picturing a storm cloud. Link focused, at the next moment he was floating on a storm cloud. The Triforce of Power glowed on his hand. "Link, the goddess Din chose you to hold her piece of the triforce, she is a goddess that favors men, maybe with the death of Gannondorf it's power went to you his downfall." We will continue this later, it's late. Link was going back to his quarters when Zelda asked him" Will you be my partner for the ball, Link" Link was stunned and said Yes after a few moments. "That woman"... Link shook his head, trying to make sense of what happened. "She is definitely more than what meets the eye with her".

Link had decided to wear the magic armour, he had found spell to take off the rupee drain. A red cape, outlined in gold thread flowed from his shoulder guards. He left out the headpiece, it looked to much like a crown. Zelda wore a dress with a knee high split, strapless and colored the shades of twilight. Link momentarily forgot how to think straight for a few moments.

They opened the dance, Link as Zelda's partner. Leading her through a waltz, Link noticed that dancing with her came naturally. A soft harp played while they danced, Link noticed he was taller than Zelda now. When they had met, she was 2 inches taller. Sitting down on the patio outside, Zelda thanked him for attending.

"Will you escort me outside for some fresh air, Link?" "Of course, Zelda" offering my arm I led her to her garden. "Link, thank you, I sometimes really cant stand half the council watching me like a hawk".

The moonlight washed everything sliver. "You're welcome, Zelda" "I usually don't host balls, the people sometimes need a reminder that the darkness is over" "Before this happened I had to hold them to meet suitors." I put my hand on top of hers and she smiled at me. Her light blue eyes drew me in. On some kind of impulse, we kissed. Zelda's lips were the softest thing I had ever felt. I was in heaven when she pulled away red to the tips of her Hylian ears. Leaving her private garden in a world of my own, Link went back to his room very happy and confused. Why had Zelda walked off? She knew that when she became Qween, she could have any man she wanted.

Nobody saw us since we were in her garden. No nobles or gossipers saw us. Maybe she is just shy, Link thought. The rest of the night he thought and dreamed of Zelda.

"Ah, a hero and his princess...how cliché." "Yes, I will certainly have a strong host again and be in a physical form again since the defeat of Majora using the Hero of Time." "Oh, we ARE going to have fun". Smiling to himself, the spirit added "That princess is quite a catch, beautiful, powerful and cold."

Have a happy 4th of July my American friends!

And remember to Review!


	8. Nightmares and a Divine Message

Inspiration: Light Spirits Message

In a year, the castle was rebuilt, Zelda was crowned Queen soon after it's completion. Since she had no King by her side, she could only go so far with plans for rebuilding. Many homes had been rebuilt and crops were flourishing. The army had refilled its ranks with honorable men. Link had The Rules of Conduct in the middle of training grounds and all soldiers were expected to know them by heart.

The Coronation ceremony was in the Castle Hall. Banners of the Royal Family were strung. A holy priest from the temple of the Goddesses had crowned her after she swore that she would, by the best of her ability protect the people and lead Hyrule to a Golden Age. Zelda's crown was switched for one that alternating red, green and blue gems, symbolizing the Goddesses. The noble's applauded, a speaker was sent to the Plaza to announce the crowning of Queen Zelda. Cheers from the people outside greeted Zelda as she walked to the Temple to pray. The door closed leaving the guards outside, the people left to their homes.

Link also had the position of General and Queen's Bodyguard. Impa was also her closest friend and a mother figure to Zelda. Many times, Link couldn't do that duty at night filling out reports for Her Majesty, instead Impa took up guard outside her door. Impa told him that Zelda often had nightmares and visions. The visions always came true in a way. The death of her father and mother at a fever, Zelda had seen it during the same night they passed. The princess had just been crowned the day before.

One night as Link was standing outside, Link heard Zelda scream "NO!" Link had to control himself from bursting in and knocked on Zelda's door. A weak come in, Link was heard. Entering, Zelda was sitting bolt upright in bed, eyes like a cornered animals and crying softly. Sitting next to her bed, "What happened Zelda?" Instead of answering, Zelda threw her arms around him. Realizing that Zelda was wearing a thin nightgown, Link blushed. Putting his arms around her, he waited before asking "What did you see?" "A ruined Hyrule, Castle town was burning, dark clouds turned day into night, and I saw you Link by my feet...dead." "You had bled out" Zelda cried into his chest. "What can I do to make you feel better, Zellie?" "Stay with me tonight, Link." Realizing that arguing would be useless, Link changed behind a screen and got into bed with Zelda. She put her head on my chest and I put my arms around her. Zelda was peacefully sleeping I a few seconds with me falling asleep soon after her.

Zelda shook me awake in the morning, the sun barely above the horizon. The castle is still asleep Link, you must get back to the officer's quarters quickly. Putting on his shirt, chainmail, tunic, pants and boots in record time. Zelda told him about the passage in her room that led into her throne room, right above the generals quarter's, if he was staying at the castle. As he left, Zelda whispered in his ear, "Maybe we can do it again sometime, Link". Leaving Link to find his own way in the dark. As he took the stairs leading down, Link was entering a small hallway when Link bumped into Impa. She was studying him the way a predator might study prey. "Don't play with her heart, Link." She disappeared into the darkness of the passage like a ghost.

As Link made his way back to his room, he was in a whirl of thoughts about the Queen and Impa's warning. After noon, Link decided to talk to the Light Spirit, Faron. Leaving Captain Darun in temporary charge of the army for a week, Link rode to Faron Woods a 3 day ride. Faron Spring was his favorite, it was in the woods were he hunted when he was a teenager and where he was transformed from a wolf to a Hero of Legend. On arrival, Faron appeared, a spirit in the shape of a squirrel. "Link, Hero of The Goddesses, Wielder of the Master Sword, Bearer of Courage and Power." "The dreams of the Queen trouble you, Hero." "Her possession by Gannondorf has tainted her and also made the Queen sensitive to evil." "The climate of evil is growing and now biding it's time waiting for a old nemesis to appear."

"Link asked the Light Spirit "Is there a way to remove the taint left by Gannondorf ?" "Yes, by bathing in a light spirits spring or the binding of your Triforce pieces." The Rejoining of the Triforce between The Hero and The Queen will require...a fusion of energy." I didn't know what that meant so I decided to let it go. "What is this old nemesis, who is going to attack?" The Light Spirit's light dimmed" "I am not allowed to answer the second question, but I can answer the first one." The nemesis of the Evil is his own creation and older than Demise, a villain who I am sure you know. Remembering the story of Hylia's Hero and Skyward Sword I knew that Demise cursed us to battle him forever. A person more powerful than Demise was something even I didn't want to fight. "You're task is to bring the Queen here and by the power of the Goddess Farore I will cleanse her, you will find the details in Divine Spells also learn more, these are Trials of Courage because you asked for Divine Advice."

The Light Spirit disappeared and I rode back to the Castle thinking about a clash between Evil. Fights between Power, Courage and Wisdom always left destruction across Hyrule. A brawl between ancient evils could devastate Hyrule to the point of no return. The question was, who do we fight with to survive?

Send a Review!


	9. Visions of the Past

Inspiration: Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time Manga Ending and Chapter 6-7 of Twilight Ever After. Legend of Zelda Main Theme 25th Anniversary CD.

When Link came back to the castle, a messenger was nwaiting for him. "Queen Zelda requests you in her study." Link had rode through the rain on his way and looked forward to a warm bed, but you didn't keep a lady waiting and Zelda was the First Lady of Hyrule. Walking to Zelda's study, Link realized that he didn't inform Zelda of his absence. Zelda had the right to know if anything was threating Hyrule and Link had left without explanation.

Zelda was waiting with Impa by her side. Her study was filled with governance, law and reports on the state of Hyrule filled bookshelves. The tension in the air was so thick, Link knew he better explain himself or he was in trouble. "Your absence has caused Her Majesty a great deal of trouble, many rumors of why you left have come from the other nobles." Link took a breath, "Is this place private, something's should be kept from prying ears". "The door, walls and window have been enchanted."

"Your Majesty, I asked the Light Spirit Faron about your nightmare, because I feel that something is coming to Hyrule." "The Light Spirit told me that the power of evil is growing, it is not after the Triforce this is about revenge." "Thank you Hero, you are dismissed." As Link left Zelda called him, "Link, I am going to tour the provinces of Hyrule for 2 weeks starting tomorrow morning and I would appreciate it if you would come." "Of course, Zelda."

During the night, Link had a dream of a princess and a hero in the sky. "Thank you, Link." Link ? How could there be another me, he then realized that this was a vision of the past. Gannondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm." And Hyrule can be rebuilt Zelda, I'll help" "Maybe it will be better than before even!" Zelda smiled sadly, "When I was younger I tried to control the Sacred Realm and stop Ganondorf from entering the Sacred Realm, I dragged you into it too." "Now I must put the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time, however the road between times will close as well." Link give the Ocarina to me, as a sage, I can return you to your original time with it."

Link, The Hero of Time had surprise across his face. "Zelda, I didn't fight because I got dragged into it!" "Zelda it was because I..." Zelda turned sad as he looked down. "When peace returns to Hyrule, it will be time for us to say goodbye." Link put his arms on her waist and shoulders. "If I don't do this now Zelda, I will regret it forever." He kissed her and she kissed him back. He knelt one hand on his chest showing the utmost respect."I am the Hero of Time, no mater when, no matter where, for Hyrule and Princess Zelda, I will fight." The Hero of Twilight realized that The Hero of Time did love The Princess of Destiny. The Hero of Time placed the Ocarina in her hands, "Go home, Link." "Home where you are supposed to be...the way you are supposed to be." Link knew that after an adventure there sometimes was no home anymore to go to. Sometimes you can't forget the adventure you had, no matter how hard you try. As the vision faded to white, Link heard "Thank you, Link" "I love you, goodbye.." A faint, "I love you, Zelda" answered her.

Link afterwards saw many moments of the Hero of Time's life such as the marriage of the princess to another man. During the ceremony, Link noticed The Hero of Time's fists were clenched as if he was willing himself not to cry, but he did. The Hero of Time married a red head girl on a ranch and raised 4 kids. As the Hero aged he saw the Hero's grandchildren. A boy with blue eyes and dirty blond hair was on his knee. Link knew that child, it was him. He watched the Hero play a wood ocarina, all tunes that he sensed were magical in some way. In the vision, the old hero looked directly at him and one of eyes had a patch over it. When the hero died, a golden wolf was seen following behind the future Hero of Twilight the way a guardian and protector would.

Link awoke and the sun was barely up. He dressed in his Heroes Tunic, Hylian shield and Ordon Sword strapped on his back. Link restocked in town on supplies and rations. He took the Tales of the Hero, an ocarina and Divine Spells with him. He just finished packing his things on Epona as Zelda entered. "I didn't think you would get up so early, Link." "I am full of surprises, Zelda." She had her own horse, a chestnut stallion named Rex, which meant King. Saddling up, Link noticed that Zelda was wearing a green dress that flowed to her knees. She looked like a peasant girl who would live in Ordon. Zelda's hair flowed like a waterfall past her shoulders, he decided he liked her hair when it was down.

Breaking into his daydreaming, "Maybe you could show me Ordon, Link." "I have never been in Ordon since I was small." "I have been meaning to visit sometime Zelda." As they rode past Hyrule field leading south the sun rose over the fields. Some people were having picnics under the trees as they rode by, they waved. It was a 4 day ride to Ordon. On the third morning, the birds in the trees of Faron woods were chirping. The sun was up when they arrived in Ordon. Colin had taken up sword training and goat herding on a horse Zelda had sent to the village to Ordon as thanks for the deeds of Link. The whole town of Ordon was doing morning chores when they heard Colin. "LINK, YOUR BACK!" Beth, Talo and Ilia were the first ones at the entrance to town. Many smiles came from the kids as they nearly tackled Link to the ground. The other villagers came up smiling at Link, their resident Hero. They knew that he had saved the kids from the Twilight, how no one knew, expect for Zelda and Midna.

Zelda had stayed at the side of Link as the townsfolk greeted him. As the villagers went back to their chores, Mayor Bo and Rusl stayed to talk to Link. "Why have you come back with the Queen, Link? "She wants to know how the provinces are doing first hand." "I hope your stay here will be alright, Queen Zelda." "It's just Zelda" Rusl smiled "All right Your Majesty." "The only spare house that you can stay in is Link's, Zelda." "We cleaned it up a bit Link while you were gone, Link" Mayor Bo added.

Rusl as he left, "The goats need herding again Link, maybe you could show Colin how its done." As Link walked Epona to the Ranch, a goat got past the fence. Link flipped over the back of his horse and braced himself. The runaway goat ran into Link and he used it's own momentum to throw it on its side. Zelda sat on the fence and watched Link and Colin herd.

Afterwards, Link and Zelda relaxed under the shade of a tree near Link's house. Zelda read Tales of The Hero as he slept on her shoulder. "He always liked to sleep in sometimes." Illia had appeared in the clearing. "I remember during one of his days off, he slept till noon." Zelda asked "What was he like as a kid?" "He climbed trees and he always seemed to get into some kind of trouble."

"I was wondering if you could join us for dinner, It's been a long time since we had any guests in Ordon." Illia smiled" Just a warning though, Links cooking skills are equal to that of a moblin." "I never thought it was possible to burn soup." They both laughed waking Link. "I was pretty comfortable here you know." Link and Zelda walked down to the village a large table had been put up. A baby girl named Saria had been born and was sleeping soundly. "As Link's family we welcome you, Queen Zelda." Rusl asked "How did you two meet anyway?"

"Its not really a story meant for kids to be told at bedtime, but I suppose I should tell the story of my adventures without the wolf, Bo's secret and Lanaryu's vision had to be done though. I decided to start when the bublins attacked and I was pulled into Twilight as I chased after them. As told them about the fight with Gannondorf some people gasped. Everybody loved a good story in Ordon since rarely something unexpected happened here.

As people went back to their homes, many people thanked me. "They will never have to" I thought. A more pressing matter was on my mind though, as I thought of Faron's request. I told Zelda about the side effect of Gannondorf possessing her made her more sensitive to evil. Zelda was worried I could see it in the way she looked around nervously. "Link, I have something to show you." "Its only on my back though" I let out a breath of relief, but that didn't help as she asked me to help her undo half the back laces of her dress. Markings the same ones she wore when she was possessed where tattooed there. "When did they start appearing Zelda?" "I felt them growing as I reached Kakarico with you, Link" "That's why I visited the Shiekah, I thought that they could help me." For some reason they reacted and spread to the Shadow Magic.

"Faron told me that a fusion of the Triforce would cure you." Zelda's eyes widened with shock and surprise. "There is also a ritual you could go through." I read Divine Spells about it, "It requires something called Goddess Plumes, these must be crushed and powdered into a white dress made of silk and the rest put into the Spirits Spring to amplify the power of the light. A prayer to the Goddesses to heal you. You must not step out of the spring at any time this is going on. No eating or drinking before the rising sun and the completion of the ritual." "That's quite a list of rules, Link."

"I didn't make them, Zelda." "Well the dress is easy, but the Goddess Plumes are rare". They are crystal formations and are from the Age of Hylia, maybe a volcano, deep lake or Spirit Spring. "Its late though we should think about it in the morning, goodnight Link." Zelda took the top floor, I slept on the makeshift bed I had set up.

During the night my triforce glowed and a sound was heard outside. Opening the door a Hawk dropped something into the clearing. As it flew away, I saw with my wolf eyes that it's feather tips were colored a faint green. A sacred messenger of Farore. Picking it up I noticed that they were crystals and glowing faintly. Thank you, Farore. I went back to bed and no nightmares or visions appeared.

Review.


	10. Zora's Domain

Inspiration: We guys can't help ourselves when it comes to women.

Warning: Some Themes

The next morning Zelda and Link left Ordon. Zelda had bought a silk dress form Sera. The Goddess Plumes were put through the towns waterwheel, reducing them to a fine powder. Link put them in a bottle and sprinkled the rest over the dress.

They left in the early morning heading for Faron's spring a day away. When they arrived the Light Spirit Faron appeared "Greetings Link and Queen Zelda." "Are you ready Queen of Light ? Stepping into the spring, it started glowing with Light. Link added the Goddess Plumes and Zelda knelt in the shallows. "Your senses are being cleansed as well, It will only last a moment." The Light Spirit had vanished adding restorative powers to the Spring. Zelda relaxed on the surface of the water, then she started screaming in pain. Link rushed to the Spring, "Hero, you must not step in the spring!" "It appears that Gannondorf's darkness is resisting the spell" Zelda almost fainted in the water and Link noticed that the markings on her back had disappeared. The glow had faded from the water, leaving a soaked Zelda in the water.

As Zelda walked back to Link, He turned away, blushing an interesting shade of red. Her dress clung to her skin showing off her curves and was slightly see-though. Zelda covered herself with a blanket, blushing an intense red. "Let me know when you are decent, Zelda". When Zelda was dressed, he got back on his horse still flustered. "Have you been to Zora's Domain, Zelda?" "Once, when I was a girl Rutella was kind of like my sister." Link's face turned pained. "What is it, Link? I don't have the heart to tell you, Zelda."

It was a 5 day ride to Zora's Domain. While they passed through Kakarico, during the night Zelda had another nightmare. Link was in her room when he heard her crying. Sitting beside her, holding Zelda until she told him what she saw, though Link thought he had a pretty good idea what she saw. "Through her tears, I..I saw Rutella's death at Zant's hands." Zelda I spoke to her ghost during my adventure and she still watches over Ralis and the Zora's in spirit". Visting the resting place of the Zora's. I held her at the gravesite of the king as she whispered, " Goodbye Rutella, you were like a older sister to me." Zelda, you are not alone anymore you have friends to help you." "Thank you, Link." "You continually prove just how good a man you are."

We walked past the cave that led to the throne room 2 Zora guards appeared. "Prince Ralis has been expecting you." They led them to the throne room of the Zora's, Ralis was sitting on the throne eyes sad. He smiled faintly, "I knew you would come back sometime Link." Turning to Zelda, "Rutella was proud to have been considered your friend, Zelda." Smiling, "She told me about the time you hid in a Zora vase to hide from your guards." "You are probably here for more serious matters, right?"The sun was setting as they talked about rebuilding. Ever since I came back to Zora's Domain things have been improving slightly ever since.

"You may stay the night here if you wish" "Thank you, Ralis." As they entered the guest rooms were they would be staying the night. Link asked, "How about a swim out in the waterfall pool?" Now, are you serious Link?" "Of course I am Zelda." Let me get changed first. She came out at the falls where Link was wearing his Zora armour. His eyes widened as he saw Zelda come out in a two piece. "Great Goddesses!" He muttered,"She's been hiding that under her dresses ?" What's the matter Link ? "Don't you like it?" She whispered in his ear, "Or is it that you like a little too much." "Its like night and day." He could've sworn she was moving her hips like that on purpose. She was walking for what the Zora's called the High Plunge, a small outcropping of rock on the right side of the waterfall. She jumped, "I forgot to tell her to keep straight as she went down!" Rushing to the edge dreading what he might find, I breathed I sigh of relief as I saw Zelda had not splattered on impact with the water.

"Jump Link! You ARE supposed to have the Triforce of Courage after all!" Oh this woman! I sighed as I jumped off praying I wouldn't take the painful way to Lake Hylia. I stayed down at the bottom to pay her back. Zelda's eyes went wide when she saw I didn't come back up. "LINK!" she shouted. I grabbed her ankle as I came up, she kicked me in the back of the head as I dragged her beneath the surface of the water. OW. I came back up, laughing at her expression. "That wasn't funny, Link!" "It was just a little bit of fun, Ice Queen." "Im more fun than you can handle Link!" "Right, Zel." "Why do you call me Zel ?" "Its nickname I came up with." "Alright, Wolfie"

The moon was full and turned Zora's Domain sliver. Later, from our room, I opened the drapes. Beautiful isn't it, Zel? "Yes, it is Link." We changed into our sleepwear after our swim. Zelda patted the side next to her, "You aren't going to sleep on the floor Link." There was no arguing with a woman because as Rusl had once told me," Before you argue with your wife, you want to ask yourself 2 questions, do you want to be right or do want to be happy." So I got in bed with Zelda and she slept with her arms around me.

In the morning, when Link awoke he thought he was still dreaming. Zelda was snuggled against his chest, her brunet hair flowed to one side. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she was sleeping. As her eyes opened, I smiled "Well this is cozy." "Thank you for last night, Link." "Your welcome, Zelda."

After breakfast I asked Zelda where she wanted to go next. "I have to be back at the castle, Link." It was a 3 day ride back to the castle. When we arrived "I will never forget this, Link." I kissed her hand and she blushed again. She looks cute when she does that I thought. I walked back to my quarters and prepared for the days ahead.


	11. The Return of a Diety

In the days that followed, Link and Zelda spent some of the time they had in each other's company. Zelda often played her harp, she told him that it had been passed down from the First Hero to the Royal Family. When they spent time in Zelda's courtyard, Link read her the Tales of the Hero. Zelda's favorite was the story of the Hero of Time. Her mother had read The Hero of Time to her as a child.

"Zelda during my travels I was taught by a ghost, who called me his son." "He only had one eye though." "The Hero of time was said to have lost an eye in a battle with a monster. " "You actually met the Hero of Time, Link ?" "He was not able to find peace because no one knew what he had done and he didn't teach his skills to another hero." "I hope he finally did find peace after the Twilight."

Zelda sometimes had visions of those stories from the princess's view. The hero was always called Link. "Who knows when Demise's curse will ever end?" I never would have met you then Zelda." Zelda kissed him and it turned passionate quickly. They stopped before it went too far though. "Zelda, you deserve better than a goat herder." "Link, you are the Hero of Hyrule not a commoner."

After that we spent our meetings in Zelda's garden just enjoying each other's company and kissing. When it got hotter outside, Zelda started wearing dresses that came down to mid thigh. She had the kind of legs that could get a man into some serious trouble. Zelda dismissed all suitors coming for her hand in marriage. Rumor was that she would have no heir.

As winter came, Zelda's chambers were comfortably warm. I had to keep myself from falling asleep during a meeting. We moved from the Gardens to Zelda's chambers, I used the passage to get her room. One time, Impa did catch us kissing. If looks could kill, I would be dead. "Impa is a little overprotective." "A little overprotective, I thought she was going to eviscerate me!" "Just don't get her pregnant, Hero". We both turned red.

When spring came so did sickness. Not many people got sick this time probably because the army doctors where trained at he new hospital and where on call for fall and spring months. Zelda got sick as well, I stayed by her bedside when I could. The doctor said that Zelda had the same virus that took her mother. The doctor also said that the only thing that would help her would be the Goddesses now. Zelda's handpicked ministers helped rule while she was sick. I prayed to Farore but there was no change in Zelda's sickness.

I looked in Divine Spells for a cure and apparently it was some kind of curse that only an immortal could cure. Zelda's health took a turn for the worst and the doctor gave her a week to live. Her face was pale, a greenish tint to the face, sweating uncontrollably, shivers and feverish. 3 days passed and I had to do something desperate or Zelda would die. She was not just the last of the royal line, but also the woman I...loved. I had not felt so strongly about some one this way before and I knew she was my only love.

I paced my room at night deciding what I should do, then the mask of the Fierce Deity caught my eye. I knew he was a demon god but he was the only person who could help. The death of the Queen or a Demon on the loose. 2 days came and went, no answer came from the Goddesses. I was running out of time. Impa had said "The Royal Bloodline continues as long as she lives." "Your duty still is to protect the Queen at any cost, Link."

Out in Hyrule Field, beyond the sight of the guards or passing travel, I prepared to put on the mask of the Fierce Power filled my veins, a Double Helix Sword appeared on my back, my muscles grew until my swimmer's body disappeared and was replaced with a warriors(AN He's not steroid's buff, just The Rock as The Scorpion King buff) battle magic spells and sword techniques known only to the Gods filled my mind, I grew until I was twice the height of the average Hylian. My tunic also changed to white, armour covered my chest, back and abs. Gauntlets covered my hands, they were spiked along the back and could shoot out or cut through armour, they weren't for decoration. I sensed another presence enter my mind.

"_I want you to help Queen Zelda of Hyrule."_ A voice so deep with power that I knew I speaking to a God filled my head._ "What's in it for me if I help you, Hero." "Name your price, Fierce Diety." " But first ,you must swear on your honor and name that you will not harm Hyrule, it's Royal Family or its peaceful races" _He laughed, it sounded like Gannondorf's cruel and harsh._" I agree to your terms, Hero but you must become my host." One day when I need you, I will pay you a visit." "Oh, we are going to have FUN." _The presence and power of The Fierce Deity faded from my mind and I collapsed to the ground breathless. I had returned to my normal form, but I felt as if I had just did something I shouldn't have. The mask looked like it was smiling up at me.


	12. The Prophecy of the Once and Future Hero

Inspiration: the last episode of Merlin.

The next day, true to his word Zelda was cured. I was glad to help her get better, but I knew it would come back to haunt me. I had a sense of dread, the feeling I get when a monster was nearby but I couldn't see it. The gathering climate had grown stronger. Zelda and I often had nightmares.

The most disturbing was one was of a dark cloud as it rested above the land of Hyrule. Black mist flowed over the ground and an army of demons laid siege to Hyrule. It's army bravely fighting the massive force, though severely outnumbered. The castle was on fire in places and some citizens had joined the fight. In the lead of the enemy army was a dark figure holding a six tined sword and behind him was a fleshy black, purple and red creature, laughing and cackling madly.

I awoke in a cold sweat and Zelda told me she had the same dream as well. We were in the garden discussing what would come in the future. "I fear that this wasn't a dream but a vision of a future event, it felt so real." "I will fight until my last breath Zelda, I give you my word." "I knew this day was foretold, because the Shiekah have prophecies written down from past princesses visions." "I never thought the last fight would happen in my lifetime."

" Zelda, what did it say" "It's an old one from the very foundation of Hyrule."

_Two demonic allies, one avenger shall fight._

_The Hero of Light's time will end._

_A sacrifice shall be made or the Golden Kingdom fade._

_A final fight, and old curses end at last._

_A rebirth of faith, though the Once and Future Hero aid._

"That's a very odd prophecy". "It's the darkest, for it tells of a never-ending peace for Hyrule or it's final fall to darkness." "Its a very heavy destiny for 1 person." Eyes sad, "It means both of us Link." "Some people call The Hero of Hyrule, The Hero of Light." "Who's this avenger, Zelda?" "Truthfully, I don't know Link." "I just hope whoever he is, he fights for Hyrule".

I still felt uneasy about what lay in store for us though. I tried to put it away for now by working. The army had recovered in a short time, reaching it's former strength. The Gorons and Zora had signed an agreement to fight for Hyrule if it fell under attack. I knew that when the final fight came, we would be outnumbered.

Zelda had reorganized Hyrule. She told me she dreamt of a Golden Age of prosperity, Zelda put her duty to the people first. With new hope, the corrupt politicians in the court lost power. With the honest one's in her court, Hyrule prospered. I often attended meetings with Zelda's court and the subject of a suitor came up. Various noblemen had tried and failed to win her hand.

How long before the secret gets put that we were involved romantically was my only thought. I only took the passage up to Zelda's chambers at past sundown and candles were lit. Zelda invited me up by the connection our pieces had. We often had dinner together and talked about the day. I always could make her bush with the slightest compliment.

One night, Zelda told me that the reason she hasn't chose a suitor was that she had already found one. She kissed me and said "That is you Link." "I love you, Zel." I walked back to my quarters at the castle, happier then I had ever felt before. I savored every moment with her alone because I knew a dark day was coming for Hyrule and it's people.

I often took guard duty outside Zelda's chambers when I had the time. Her nightmares seemed to be getting worse and more frequent by the month. I hated seeing her cry. _Such a beautiful woman shouldn't cry. _I knew that my job as her friend was to comfort her when she needed it, whether she liked it or not.

I learned magic from my spell book and found out what I could about the Legends of Hyrule. Artifacts, abandoned castles and magic still flowed throughout the land if you knew where to look. The Master Sword was an immortal weapon and one of the most powerful magically. Many sites were sacred to the Goddesses. One legend told that the Hero of Sky waited deep in the Lost Woods, waiting for his descendant to find him. He felt guilty that he had cursed his soul to never find rest. Always watching over Hyrule as it's hero. When the time came he would pass away and the curse of Demise would no longer threaten Hyrule. Not one legend spoke of an avenger, only the mightiest sorcerer-warrior would have that title.

Remember to Review


	13. The Drawing of the Dark

**Inspiration: Zeldanime character Krin, The Ring goes South-The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship **

I rode out into Hyrule field trying to spot if monsters were coming back. It was too quite on the Lanaryu and the Gerdo Desert border. Dust storms appeared on the desert. I instinctively knew that that was the dust tramped up by an army of thousands, strange thing was that they were headed away from Hyrule. They must be trying to hide further in the desert, so that they can gather unseen.

A small band of monsters, probably a scouting group was seen along our borders. 10-20 monsters were in it. I sent 35 soldiers to meet them in battle, no monsters were spared. A report was sent to the Queen regarding the scout and the dust cloud I had observed. The pass that led into the desert had been cleared as well.

"Link, be careful out there." "Don't worry I will come back in one piece." Riding off to the desert took 4 days. It seemed to be worse than I remembered. A dust storm always blew up in a span of 2 days. I traveled to the far reaches of the desert and found that from the sand that coated my tunic, it created prefect camouflage. Monsters can only see well in the dark because they are more suited for it.

I found the army alright and some hundreds came every day. They were massing fresh armies. I knew that they would attack in 1 year. It was spring so I new they would attack during next summer. To fend off such an army,it would take a miracle to claim victory.

I walked back to Hyrule, about 2 days from the border I ran out of water. The sun beat down mercilessly, my skin had felt like it had completely dried out. I knew I had to get back to Zelda, but the world turned red. I had turned so thin, my ribs showed. The world was tinted red, I touched beneath my eyes trying to get rid of a sticky feeling and found I was crying blood.

I fainted 1 day away from Hyrule. I knew I was close but so far away. I awoke in a daze, somebody was giving me water. All I could sense was two voices. "He's waking up, Din." "After he is able to stand on his two feet bring him to my shrine." Of course, Oracle." _Oracle, what is a host of the goddess of power doing here?_

When I finally came to a red haired woman in Gerudo Garb stood at the door. "The Oracle Din invites you to her shrine at noon." It was about late morning from the position of the sun outside. Blinking harshly in the desert sun, Link realized that a kind of fortress and been set up far in the north region of the desert. A temple dedicated to Din had been set up in the middle of the fortress.

Entering the temple, Link saw that it wasn't infested with monsters like the ones he fought through. "Hero of Light, you are welcome here." A woman with red hair, garbed in red, the symbol of Hyrule on her armour. Link bowed respectfully "Oracle Din". "You must be confused as to where you are, this is a place of guidance for the Gerudo. She seemed to be listening to voice inside her head. "It has been many years since Din guided us here and we have grown in secret ever since."

"Why did you bring me here?" "I sensed the wielder of the Triforce of Power was in danger of death in the desert." "Din owes you a favor, Link." "She handed the Triforce of Power to the Kings of the Gerudo's to lead their people in times of great need." " "Gannondorf was corrupted by the Hylian civil war and a lust for more power grew." "The only way the Triforce of Power would leave Gannondorf was his death." "When you killed Gannondorf, Din decided to give you the Triforce of Power because you had shown yielding by staying your blade against the Bublin King."

"Oracle, what about the monster army?" A look of nervousness came into her eyes. "It happened a week after the death of Gannondorf, large amounts of monsters had started gathering in the desert." "I sent scouts to the campsite and only a few came back, they had seen some kind of black cloud on the ground and it seemed to be summoning them." "The only thing they heard before they pulled back was "find the Avenger". "Whatever and whoever it is it seems to be stopping him from making his presence known or attacking." "When they were 3 days from the danger, Bulbos attacked but these were not being ridden by bublins." "Hero, these bulbos were tougher to kill, only they were called back." "Its as if the person who gave the orders to them wanted the scouting party to bring back the news."

"I decided to ask Din what this meant, she told me the last battle over the Triforce was beginning." "She also told me to keep a vigil here trying to sense the Triforce of Power saying that you would need help and in return a sense of peace will return." A feeling of foreboding came over me because I would not go easily from here. Din must have sensed that thought and she smiled at me. "Our goddess has set down rules regarding men, if you are the hero you shall have no trouble defeating me in fair combat." "Sunset, no later."

Link walked back to his room, he noticed that it was late afternoon. His weapons were all there along with his satchel and he decided to check his rations. After the 2 meals he had missed. He looked outside and the sun was beginning to set. Walking to the training grounds, a dueling area had been set up. All the Gerudo's had attended, making this feel like it had happened before and was a big event for the clan.

Entering, the boos rained down. Din appeared, dressed in Gerudo battle gear, two scimitars and light armour. Cheers came from the crowd, then silence as Din waved her hand for silence." We fight until one of us yields or cant fight anymore, no magic is allowed." Link readied his battle stance and studied for a weak point. Din was agile and had two swords so she couldn't have the defense a shield offered.

We circled, waiting for a open point in defenses or an attack. She had all the marks of a warrior who has seen battle, a white band signifying a bodyguard of the King of the Gerudo hung from her waist. Din came in a jump attack slashing downwards. I rolled behind her jumping and slashed with my sword only to find it blocked by a scimitar. I realized to defeat her I had to disarm her of one of her swords. Keeping my distance, until she slashed downwards at my knees with one sword her other aiming for my left arm. While twisting my blade against hers forcing it down on the sand and blocking with my shield. When she tried to retrieve it, I kicked her sword away. Leaping over my head, I could tell she was a bit surprised when I rolled forward underneath her and stood facing her in a ready stance. I attacked with my shield to distract and locked her sword with mine. She was stunned for a short time but immediately recovered from it forcing her blade against mine. Her strength certainly was gifted to her by the goddesses alright. I had to use two hands to keep her sword locked with mine in a stalemate. I waited for her to jump over my head using my sword and strength to act as a point to flip over my head and from behind me knock the sword out of my hand. I dropped my shield and faked a shield bash at her head making her flinch, seizing my chance I executed the helm splitter knowing that she would block it because she also blocked my back slice. Landing I kicked out of a roll I had executed on landing. My kick was aimed perfectly hitting her in the back of her knee. Collapsing from pain, I rolled in front of her. My blade at her neck.

She smirked at me, "I yield, Hero." "All right, you can come and go as you please." As I was leaving Din approached "I hope you are able to find out more about this Avenger and why the army of monsters hasn't attacked yet." "I will also do the same, they are camped in our agreed territory with Hyrule." I knew I had found an important ally today.

When I returned, Zelda was waiting for me in the throne room with her advisors. I told them about the army of monsters in the desert and that they were pulling back, massing fresh troops for battle and that they seemed to be waiting for something to happen before they attacked. They asked me how many where arriving each day. "Some hundreds come each day." "They must be summoned from somewhere close by, if they are only crossing the desert." Every advisor knew something was going on out there but we didn't know where the flow was coming from without a plan of action a defeat was probable.

After the council, Zelda gave me permission to find out the source of the flow of monsters where coming from. She gave me 3 days to find other men to accompany me and also rest. Colin who had been under Rusl's tutelage as a swordsman, and one of the few Royal Guards left alive during the storming of the castle, Sir Krin. A Goron warrior named Mole. Also, a warrior from the Shiekah appeared, named Shiek. There was something familiar about him, but Link couldn't put his finger on.

Leaving the castle headed for the deep woods of Faron, Link and his fellow adventurers knew that on this journey they might not come back from or never forget it.

**Review!**

**AN: I was going to add a Zora, but that meant I would have to kill one adventurer off and Zora's live in aquatic environments and on land only with humid air.**


	14. The Sages of the Temples

Inspiration: **Forest**** of Bedegraine or the Forest of Adventure. The Song of Time. Ch 28 of Legend of Zelda: Shadow Reign. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The character Shiek. **

**Ocarina of Time amounts in a Twilight Princess fic. Some suggestive content but nothing serious.**

Disclaimer:** Rights go to Nintendo and the character Krin goes to Zeldanime who finished their first** **episode(check**** it out!) **

Link's adventurer's traveled far into the depths of the woods. When they passed the known regions it was a short time before Link realized they were lost. A thin mist covered the ground and the trees where dense. A sense of powerful magic, mystery and foreboding filled the area. Small streams and clumps of berries were found. The only way they could tell what direction they were going was by the moss on the trees, sunset and sunrise.

It felt like a week in the forest before they came on a ravine with a rope bridge spanning the gap. Halfway across a voice was heard on the wind." I have three jewels, ruby, emerald, sapphire." "Which one is in my right hand?" "It isn't the ruby." "It's the emerald." "Sapphire," Shiek was good at riddles. "You may cross, but stay on the path."

A path went through the trees and the mist faded on the other side. Link had a sensation of stepping into a different world. Link was instantly refreshed by the fairy magic in the air. An Owl was struggling in a tangle of branches letting it free, the owl began to talk. "As thanks for saving me, I will guide you through this Forest of Adventure." "What are you seeking?" "A group of monsters, they came from these woods." The owl became nervous almost. "The only people who would know of that are the Sages." "Take a right at the fork in the path." As the owl flew off, _"What a strange bird...though nothing is as it seems in Hyrule." _For Link, almost nothing strange fazed him after his adventure.**(AN: Link dealing with weird stuff since 1986!)**

Farther on, a fork in the path came. The right led to a clear lake with wildflowers colored red, white, gold and sliver bloomed. The left ran deeper into the woods and a scent of evil came from it. Camping on the plain, Krin spoke to Link. "Why did that owl lead us to this lake?" "He didn't have any reason to betray us, beside this does feel magical." "I still feel like we are being watched by someone or something though." "Your jumping at shadows, Krin. "Though I haven't found peace either." "We will talk about how to find the Sages in the morning, goodnight."

A boat had appeared on the shore of the lake big enough for all of them. The Goron took some convincing because the boat looked like it hadn't been used in years. The trail continued on the other side and it led straight to a red castle. A Red Knight rode out onto the field." Face me in battle or turn back." Link challenged him to a fight.

Soon after, Link was wearing armour and given a lance. Both shouted to their horses and charged, on impact the lances burst into splinters. They both got down from their horses and resumed their duel. "_This stuff isn't half as heavy as it looks."_ In the heavy armour, Link was slower, his opponent used only offense, relying on pure strength. Link rolled to the side and struck the Red Knights legs, causing him to fall and stumble. Link's blade was at his neck. "I yield, Hero." A path appeared leading from the castle to the woodland mountains. "You will find the Sages at the Temple of Time, expect tests to occur." The knight asked another riddle," What is worth more, a well woven spell, a victory against overwhelming odds or the love between a man and a woman?" Shiek answered "The emotions that define us, without them we wouldn't feel simple emotions and art wouldn't exist." "Correct, you may go forward, heroes."

They walked for days, a fairy fluttered across the path and rested on a branch. The fairy chimed, "Left is right, right is left, behind you is the way ahead!" She disappeared in purple showers. They continued forward and came to signs of were they camped during the night. They walked in the opposite direction and the Temple of Time emerged from the greenery. Instead of a ruin it looked as if it was built yesterday, marble columns were at the entrance of a double door with the symbol of the Sage of Time on the door in gold. The temple had apparently moved here on its own, If it didn't want to be found, it wouldn't be seen.

The group approached with a sense of awe. The doors opened as if by magic. The inside had marble columns holding up the domed roof, light came through the stained glass windows, depicting the sages medallions and the respective sages. Raised platforms for the sages with their symbols rested on the floor. Ruby, amethyst, emerald, lapis, amber and gold, each color representing a sage. In the middle was the symbol of the triforce and standing there was the Hero of Time. Instead of a skeleton, he was flesh and blood. "I'm seeing double at least there isn't four of them." Colin spoke up for the first time.

"Apparently you haven't told your friends about meeting me." "It would seem strange to some people that I could talk to the dead, Hero of Time." "I'm only a spirit, Link." "This temple exists in the physical plane as well as the spiritual one." The sages of twilight were assigned to protect the Mirror of Twilight, when it was shattered they found peace in the Sacred Realm at last." "The 7 sages of Hyrule, from my Time protect and watch over Hyrule." The Sage of Fire, Water, Shadow, Spirit, and Time have been reincarnated in Hyrule during The Shadow Invasion and their hosts realized their powers were awaking. He seemed to be listening to another voice in his head. "They have noticed the monsters you have seen preparing to attack Hyrule and cover it in darkness again."

Sheik stepped forward, "How come they aren't here now?" Shade raised his eyebrow, "You should know they can't appear unless they are called by their leader, The Sage of Time?" "I don't know how _you _are still alive Sheik, unless..." He shook his head, amused by something. "Oh you do have a sick sense of humor, Zelda." _Shiek is Zelda!? _Sheik or Zelda now, stepped back timidly. Shade cut in, "This is no time for drama, Zelda." "All you have to do is play the Song of Time to call the sages."

Zelda stepped forward and stood at the place reserved for the Sage of Time. I handed her the Ocarina of Time and for a moment she was speechless. She began playing the Song of Time and the platforms glowed blue. A old man with a white beard and orange robes appeared. "Rauru The Sage of Light".Link told his friends. A young girl with green hair, "Saria, The Sage of Forest." A Goron,"Darunia, The Sage of Fire." A Zora, "Ruto, The Sage of Water." A Sheikah woman, armed with two long knives and curved sword. "Impa, The Sage of Shadows." A woman in Gerdo garb armed with two scimitars. "Nabooru, The Sage Of Spirit." Zelda had changed, an ornate white and pink dress, golden triforce earrings, gold shoulder plates and a simple gold crown rested on her flowing auburn locks. "The Seventh Sage, The Sage of Time."

The Hero of Time was looking at Zelda with regret and a loving look. Impa broke his reverie, "Stop staring at the princess, Link." "You are dead, she's living" Shade smiled roguishly and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Impa just couldn't help myself." Saria smiled sadly "There is a more pressing matter to discuss, then this little reunion today." Shade smiled, "If you are _this_ serious all the time, you might get gray hair."

"Hero of Time, this shadow coming to Hyrule is an evil you should know." "Rauru, all the fights I had with evil kind of blend together after a while." The Light Sage continued,"This threat came to Hyrule after it managed to fall out of it's guardian's hands and it wandered freely after his death waiting for a time to strike when the Hero was laid to rest and a last battle would be fought." "Even though it was defeated in Termina, it's channel of power survived." Shade paled and shuddered, "Majora" "Yes, only a immortal from his native land can utterly destroy him and his mask."

Link asked "Is this the same Majora that conjured a moon to fall on the capital of Termina, Clock Town?" "I fear that it is indeed, Hero of Twilight." "The monsters he has been calling are drawn to his power like moths to a flame." "They are more or less his puppets." "Destroy where he has ripped a portal to call them from the Evil Realm or his army of monsters will be endless and will never die." "It is located deep in these woods where the entrance to an old Goron Mine is located." "Navi will guide you there and be your companion."

Shade looked shocked, "Navi, I always looked for her whenever I went in Hyrule." A blue fairy with blue hair and a blue dress flew in through a window that opened for her. "LINK!" the small fairy threw herself at Shade and hugged his nose. Hi Navi, I've missed you. "I'm sorry I left you, Link." "Sometimes we have to do something's we don't want to do." Navi, I have a last request for you as your Kokiri partner and your friend." "Watch over and guide Link, The Hero Twilight."

"Of course, Link." "Goodbye, Navi." "Goodbye, Link." Navi said through her tears. "Hero, we will watch over you and your fight only in spirit." Farewell for now,we will meet again under more _urgent _matters. As The Temple and the sages faded Shade spoke "Go and do not falter my child." A forest surrounded them and Navi dived under Link's hat burrowing behind his hair. "Go to the forest mountains." "Hmm... I could get used to this, your hair smells nicer."

I knew that Navi was going to be trouble one day. Zelda had magically changed back into Sheikah gear. "Well our princess sure is full of surprises." Krin said with a smile. Zelda tetchily replied, "It was supposed to be a secret to everyone, Krin." "Its a secret we wont tell anybody, though really Shiek?" "Couldn't the Princess of Destiny think up a more...I don't know cleverer name?" Link asked with an honest face as he could manage. "She was a little pressed for time, Link." Yeah, _seven years_ of it." Zelda smacked him in response. "Why do you wear you're hair like that Zelda?" "I like it better when it's down." "Are you flirting with me Hero?" "Rather forward considering you found out I was a woman." "It wasn't flirting, it was a compliment." "It sounded like flirting to me." Colin broke in helpfully. "Not helping, Colin!" "What about you and Beth?" Link replied as Krin and Navi laughed. Colin didn't reply. "That's what I thought."

They camped beside a small creek and Zelda slept with Link in the same tent as they had only brought two. They turned aside as they changed, Zelda blushing wildly when she saw Link was shirtless. Looking anywhere but him Zelda asked, "Link, how come you haven't transformed into a wolf since Midna left?" "I can transform at will, just haven't found a good reason for it yet." "I have always been interested in magic since a young age, when I began to practice light magic." Link smirked, "I can't transform now Zelda." "Why?" "Think about it, my clothes don't fit a wolf so they'd rip." "I have to be careful when changing or somebody would be in for quite a shock." Zelda turned even redder then what Link thought was possible. "Maybe you could just.." "If you want to see me nude that badly, Zelda all you have to do is ask." Navi kicked him in the head, "LINK!" Zelda was mortified,then she smiled coyly. "You couldn't handle it Link." Navi and Link stared at her, shocked._ That princess..._Link shook his head, blew out the lantern and drifted off to sleep.

Review!


	15. The Goron Mine

Inspiration:** The Mines of Moria**

**Rights go to Nintendo** **and**** Peter Jackson**

Link's nightmare grew more realistic, he could literally smell the blood on the battlefield. The castle was burning and ash choked the sky. His dream seemed to want to show him something inside the castle. The doors had been smashed open by some kind of explosion. Bodies of the best knights he had trained for 2 years littered the floor, staining the marble floor red. Going deeper in the castle whole passages had collapsed and were burning. Monsters roamed the halls freely. A guard though wounded, fought on. He was cut down without mercy or pity. The monster turned and Link's heart nearly stopped. Purple and pink skin, tentacles flowed from his arms. A purely elemental force of chaos and destruction. A shadow of darkness seemed to be controlling him like a puppet. Something _else _behind even this old threat, something even_ more powerful _than what had risen.

The dream took him to the throne room. With some kind of horrified fascination, Link went in. The iron smell of spilt blood assaulted Link as soon as he entered. The Statue of the Three Goddesses had been pulled down and laid in a heap of crumbled stone. A figure in Royal Armour lay at the foot of the throne of the Queen. Link rushed forward. It looked like she was sleeping, except her skin was cold as stone. _I failed...I failed to protect Zelda!._ Images flowed through his mind. A blond girl in a white dress incased in a crystal, A princess in stone, a young girl whisked away by a shadow that looked like him, A tree with a face in it's bark turning gray instead of green, A princess with bright blond hair incased in a purple crystal looking at him in shock and fear. The vision took him outwards to the top of Death Mountain. Fires had broke out in the field and woods. A heavenly voice broke into his dream, "_It is what will come to pass if you fail, Hero." _A face flashed in front of him, flat white eyes with no pupils, tribal red and blue markings on his cheeks and below his eyes, and white hair. Hyrule then turned green and beautiful again. A voice filled with godly might filled his head,_ "BOW TO MY POWER, HERO OF LIGHT...or" _Darkness again covered Hyrule, no sun shone through the thick clouds of ash and smoke from Death Mountain that was now erupting constantly, the land was riddled with ash, no greenery in sight. All that was once green and good was gone from Hyrule.

"HEY!" A voice chimed much to loud and cheerful in his ear. Link buried his head under his blankets,"Leeme lone". The bright light bounced up and down on his forehead, "Can the destiny of Hyrule really depend on such a lazy boy?" "All right I'm getting up." _Navi_ he realized as she slipped out of tent, "Don't you even think of going back to sleep!" Link had slept in the it was early afternoon. "Well, the sleeper awakes." Zelda was the early bird of the group. She had made breakfast for Colin, Krin, and Link. Mole just ate the rocks that he found in the woods. They checked levels of lantern oil and rations before setting out.

It was 2 days of travel to the old goron mine. The path the monsters took was clearly visible and fresh tracks. They were more than a day ahead of them. The entrance was harder to find because it had been disguised to look like an old cave. A lake of still water lay below the cave. Link was able to tell it was deep by it's black color and stillness. Colin tripped on the small path leading to the mine and a boulder splashed into the lake. Broken mining equipment, Goron weapons and armor lay scattered around the floor. Link immediately knew that this place was now a nest of bublins and other monsters. A fishy smell washed over them and Colin was dragged out by some kind of tentacle. Krin sliced off the tentacle and when it retreated back into the lake more shot out at lightning speed. One managed to grab Colin again and a giant squid emerged from the depths. Link and Krin hacked and slashed, while Zelda used a rapier better suited than her decorative one. Mole used his battle axe that looked like it could cut through anything. Link had fought a giant eel in the water temple, but this monster was more agile, all they could do was go after it's tentacles and play defense. Krin managed to slash the tentacle holding Colin and he fell into Krin who managed to catch him before he became a splatter on the ground. They retreated back into the mine, Zelda brought out her bow and shot it in the eye on one side of it's head. Reeling in pain, the squid smashed the entrance as it went back to the bottom of the lake.

The cave entrance caved in leaving them in darkness so complete, Link couldn't see anything. Zelda summoned a light orb to guide them, lanterns would be a dead give away here. Link was used to dungeon crawling, but for Colin this would be his first time fighting monsters. "We have to move forward and be like a shadow, quite and unseen." "There are more older and dangerous things than bublins in the deep places of the world." Zelda and Link led the way while Colin and Krin watched the way behind them and sides. A little bit nervous Colin whispered," Is there a way out of here, Link?" "Usually Gorons have another exit in their mines that lead outside." "After digging their way down they would leave another way incase of cave-ins." They went deeper into the mine and a raw metal began to gleam with a silvery-blue sheen. "What was mined here, Zelda I haven't seen a metal like this." "I read that an enchanted metal was mined here, specifically for the Royal Family and The Hero of Hyrule when going into battle." "Only the Gorons knew the secret of how to forge and craft it." "It was called Vindico" " It was mostly used as chainmail it was light yet was as hard as dragon scales."

As they went deeper into the mine it opened up and cooled to a pleasant temperature. The orb glowed brighter and revealed soaring columns of rock holding up the cavern roof. Making it feel grander and a powerful place for those who lived and worked here. "The Hall of the Lapis" "Once the greatest Goron City in Hyrule." Zelda explained. At the end sat three doors."_It's that way,"_ Link's sense of smell told him. "My gut feeling is telling me to take the right door, it doesn't smell as bad down there." They walked for what seemed like miles. Their horses had been told to wait for them because they couldn't follow them here. A sense of foreboding and the smell of evil came over them as they walked over a chasm interlaced with stone and rope bridges. The ropes looked too new for Link's liking and Krin stepped on a loose piece of the stone. A loud crack was heard and the stone began to crumble. They all shared a look that said the same thing_ RUN!_ If any monsters where here they were awake now. A shriek confirmed that as the sound of monsters were heard behind them. They barred both sides of the cavern and waited swords, shields and bows ready.

A deep **_ROAR!_** was heard. "Great, they have a cave giant." A steady hammering from outside the door leading forward was heard. Mole shouted, "Let them come, there still one Goron in these mines that still draws breath!" A small sword pierced the wood, Zelda shot an arrow, followed by a small screech. Link shot another arrow that brought down a Bublin. The doors opened with a_** crash** _and monsters poured out. Zelda and Link shot two arrows each going into a monster's forehead. Swords were drawn and they charged. Link executed a jump strike, followed by a great spin that sent monsters flying into the walls. Zelda had drawn two slightly curved short swords and slashed back and forth so fast it was almost impossible to see. Krin weaved and used a mixture of jabs, swings and slashes becoming a deadly whirlwind of death. Mole spun his axe in a circle and used short slashes, cutting weapons and armour in two. Colin had gone for simple and violent in this fight, he stuck a monster in the face with a shield bash leaving it stunned and then he cut it down with a vertical slash. He turned around and slammed his shield into a monster's ribs so hard, it fell unconscious. Colin sank his sword into the monster's chest. "Think I'm getting the hang of this," He added.

The monsters where slowly being pushed back, when the cave giant appeared. "_The Yeti is smaller than this guy_." Link thought as he rolled underneath the giants swings that took out three monsters. "Thank you!" He shouted at the giant. In response, the giant hurled the monsters that were holding his chain straight up into the roof of the cavern._ "Oh no, now he has a long range weapon as well."_ Zelda began sending arrow after arrow into the giant, but they affected him like bee stings. Instead the giant became angry. "Watch out!" Krin shouted as the giant swung his chain with enough force to crack the stone into splinters. Zelda barely dodged that swing swing and the chips cut her cheek, it still hurt but not deep enough to scar. She dodged again as the giant swung, his chain wrapping around a small, thick column. Zelda sprinted across the chain and shot him with an arrow in the top of the head at point blank range. Krin had let himself be distracted by Zelda's predicament and a monster stood above him ready to kill. Link threw his dagger and it sprouted from the monster's neck. They had cleared the room of monsters and prepared to bring down Big Ugly. Mole threw his axe into the giant's chest and the monster grabbed him and threw him across the cavern imbedding the goron into the wall.

Zelda had leapt off the giants head as it broke it's chain at the neck. While it was dazed, Link leapt into the air and did a spinning slash. While the giant roared in agony, Zelda put in arrow in the roof of it's mouth. "Heee, hooooo" It whined in pain as it fell crashing down to the floor as it died. Krin smiled softly "What a fight, I really thought we were goners when that thing came through the door." Colin had apparently gotten over the first stage of the after effects of the battle and was now throwing up on the floor. "That's the after effects of the adrenaline rush of battle, Colin you'll get over it." Link told him as he helped him on his feet. Mole pulled himself from the wall, "Okay, that one hurt."

They continued walking and they came to a chamber that had a black fog that looked like floating ashes from a fire. Zelda and Link managed to get rid of it by a simple command of light magic and it closed and shrunk until it disappeared. The evil that had rested here was no more and the smell of evil faded but Link still felt uneasy.

A deep _**GRRR** _came down from where the Hall of Lapis lay. A red glow came from the right wing. Krin's face became pale, "What is this?" "A Fire Demon, one of the strongest foes the Goddesses faced while battling the hordes of demons from the evil realm at the very beginning of Hyrule." "We have woken it from it's sleep by closing the gate to the evil realm." "We can't fight this without divine power." **RUN!**" They ran for the exit as what was following them gained distance behind them. Sunlight came to meet Colin, Krin and Mole as they made it out. Link knew that the Fire Demon would destroy everything if it escaped from it's dwelling. Link stopped with this in mind and turned to face the Fire Demon. He was not afraid, he was terrified. The Hero of Time spoke in his head, giving him strength. _Courage isn't absence of fear, it is mastery of it."_

Zelda shouted "Are you crazy?!" "There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity, Zelda" Link continued "Sometimes the right choice, is hardly ever easy." Zelda nodded sadly, "I don't want you to die Link because I grew to care for your safety...I..I..love you Link" she whispered the last part and Link could barely hear it. "Im sorry Zelda, farewell." They shared one last kiss, one that Link wished would last forever. She tasted like honey and mint tea, her favorite. They broke apart sadly and Zelda ran off crying. Link brought out a bomb arrow and let it loose at the ceiling, he sighed sadly as it collapsed trapping him with his foe. He prayed that Hyrule and Zelda as well would go on safely without him. He ran forward to a huge stone bridge made for Goron and Hylian trade to go across. The Fire Demon seemed to be waiting for him on the other side of the Bridge of Umbra.

_"You do realize that without my help you will die in this fight, right?"_ Link responded mentally,"Why_ should I trust you, Fierce Deity?"_ He could practically _feel _the God's smile. _" That's not a dungeon boss there, Link." "It was created to fight an immortal not a mortal like_ _yourself_." The demon was wearing light armour that was on fire, a flaming 12 ft sword for a 30 feet tall monster. A flaming whip was also in it's belt. "_He does have a point." "Oh gee..You think?" "Alright, let's do it" _It was not as painful transforming this time, he grew until he was 12 feet and a double helix sword replaced his sword on his back and his shield vanished. White armour, that looked like it had seen a thousand battles replaced his tunic and the rest turned white. Spiked gauntlets coved his hands and sollerets replaced his boots, red and blue tribal markings appeared on his face and his eyes turned a flat white. A slayer of his own internal demons, a Fierce Deity. For the first time in Hyrule since the creation of the Triforce and the war between Hylia and Demise, a immortal walked the world of Hyrule again.

REVIEW!


	16. Into the Woods

**Inspiration: Gandalf the White and Wilderness survival (Field and Stream magazine issue.)**

**Warning: Zelink make out scene**

Link didn't know how long he fought the fire demon. From the bridge of Umbra to the highest peak he fought with his foe. Their attacks caused avalanches to cascade down the mountainside. Oni Link had managed to destroy the Demon's sword by using a magic beam, shattering it into a million shards. The flaming shrapnel just glanced off his body. He grabbed the whip and flew into the air, hurling a thunderbolt to stun, followed by a magic burst in the face. The Demon used his fists in a right hook, that he used to jump on the monsters shoulders and cut his neck. Leaping off,while the demon landed on all fours. He stabbed the demon as it came down, the double helix sword going to the hilt in his chest. An explosion of fire and ash from the monster's death hurled him 100 miles from the mountain. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a river beneath him and Zelda's face as if a vision.

Link's body drifted on the river behind the forest mountains going south on the current. He woke with the sun streaming down on him through the trees. Whatever he did fighting the monster had wounded and exhausted Link. He blacked out again and woke up on the riverbank._ "Owww" _was his only thought getting back up. Wild berries were growing nearby and the stream was fresh water.

His reflection in the water made him look worse than he felt. Cuts and scrapes covered his skin, his tunic was smeared with ash and was cut in places, monster blood was on his face, his hair was a mess, tangled and oily, singed on the edges as well. _"Well,_ _I'm handsome today."_ The cuts and scratches healed instantly I knew somebody was looking out for me in the Sacred Realm. "Thank you Goddesses."

By looking around Link remembered what Rusl had told him if he ever got lost in the Woods. "Moss grows on the north side of the tree, Sunrise and sunset shall show you east and west." As long as Link followed common sense he would be fine out here first he had to find his way back to Hyrule. Link filled his canteen with water and knapsack with eatable wild berries. Shelter was a lean-to that he managed to sew leaves in between the sticks that were bendable to keep out rain. Link hunted rabbits with a simple trap using bait that was expendable and a large rock. Snares in the trees made of strong vines twisted around each other were put up on trees to catch squirrels. He slept in the Wolf so he could keep warm at night and stay safe by his heighted senses.

He slowly made his way west, once he saw the mountains he went south to find a gap that he cross and hopefully reach Ordon in a month. Link didn't have anything to shave with, so a beard grew that was dirty blond like his hair. He hadn't taken a bath since the stream witch was 2 weeks ago and he was sure that was obvious. Sticks always got into the beard and hair somehow, so at night he had to pick them out. There was no trail to guide him so he climbed trees to get a better view of the surroundings and used his senses to find monsters. He attacked during he day since monsters couldn't see well during the day. Out here there was only one rule: survive or die.

He found another way to reach Hyrule by crossing the mountain gap and using the stream he had found to carry him to Ordon. Link often thought of Zelda and how she was doing, he hoped she was alright. Looking ahead and on the river bank sat the ruins old Hyrule Castle. Link could feel the history of this place and a sense of deja-vu came over him as he passed alongside the ruined walls. The once mighty castle with it's white towers was crumbling, vines moss and trees grew haphazardly. Link would have never saw it if not for his senses.

A day after those ruins the river turned into rapids, the kind that would bash a raft to pieces if not careful. Link never felt wetter, at least during the Water Temple he had Zora armour that kept him dry. The white water almost swept him over so many times, Link lost count. Thanking the Goddesses that he was alive as the river calmed and the rapids tuned to dull roar behind him. The magic of the forest he had entered soon faded away and Link was able to relax for awhile, just lounging in the sun.

The forest seemed to get familiar somehow and Link knew he was at least 3 days away from home and Zelda. As he walked an idea came to him, reaching into the pouch for Epona's charm that Illia had made before all the Twilight happened. He decided not to play it though and walked the rest of the way. Probably nobody would recognize him the way he looked now. He wanted to see how Hyrule was without Link. He knew it would be cruel to Zelda, but he had made up his mind. He would tell her first that he was back after he got inside the castle.

Ordon, the town he grew up in emerged from the north. It spread below him as if welcoming him back, the small lake glowing in the light of sunset. As he approached Haunch was the first person he tried to find a bed to lie in for the night. Heck, a bed of straw in the back of the barn sounded nice. Knocking on the house next to the barn. He asked "I have come from the forest to the west of here." "Do have space and a horse for a adventurer here?" Haunch answered "What's your name, adventurer? "Beedle" "A bit of a strange name, but come in." "Thank you." "The name's Haunch, I manage the goats that are raised here." "I will pay you back after I rest here for the night." "Please it's no bother for me, but tell me have you seen a young man named Link at all in the woods were you were from?" "I did see a dark blond with blue eyes like a beast show up in town, he was carried in burns and cuts covering him, he should make a recovery in time though." "The Queen sure is worried about him, many people in the Royal Court actually say that they had a secret affair." Haunch chuckled at the last part. "Knowing that Link is alright will make this while village feel a bit better, especially my girlfriend Illia." Link almost blew his cover by starting. _"What?"_ Haunch continued " Yeah, after Link left for a year I told her to try to move on, because we can't always have what we want in life." "She's better at herding goats than Link was, at that's something." "Think_ I'll turn in this is just unbelievable right now." _ In the morning Link made himself presentable for Zelda and left Ordon in the early morning, leaving a thank you note on Haunch's table. The sun hadn't even thought of coming up yet and it was breathtaking as it rose above the plain. Turning the sky pink and purple as it rose, a reminder of the Twilight Realm.

It took a week on foot to reach Hyrule Castle on foot. The guards were no match for Link's sneaking skills, he managed to use his clawshot his way up the towers to Zelda's quarters. He decided to use the window to get in and picked the lock from the outside. Apparently the guards had forgotten to look up while on duty. Zelda's back was turned as he entered. Link sensed no shadow magic of a shiekah. Zelda was playing a harp that seemed to glow with magic. The song was a sad, mournful and somehow romantic. As the last notes were played Link joined in playing the ocarina. Zelda turned shock and surprise on her face. "Zel, don't you recognize me or is it the beard?" I knew that Zelda was torn between calling her guards and wanting to find out more. She whispered "Link?" "Still among the living Zellie." "I'm not kissing you until you shave." She sniffed my hair, "You need a bath as well." "Really you wouldn't smell to great either if you spent a month in the wilderness."

"You can use my chamber's, if the guards spot you there will be trouble." "Ill be here waiting for you." Link closed the door behind him and looked around. The tub was white marble, different kinds of soaps were there, he choose one that smelled like evergreens. As Link got cleaned up and just relaxed in the tub, the water had immediately heated up as he entered._ "Some kind of heating_ _charm_." He had shaved and cut his hair. He found that Zelda had gave him his tunic fully repaired and washed his tunic.

Zelda was waiting for him in bed. She smiled at him and kissed him softly. It turned passionate and they landed on the bed kissing. Zelda moaned as I trailed kisses to her neck, while I playfully nipped her ear. In response, Zelda wrapped her legs around my body. Her tounge entered my mouth and we moaned together as we fought to be on top.

I was in the Sacred Realm kissing her like this. Her legs were kind that would get a man into some trouble. Then the part of me that was not unresponsive kissing her spoke up._ "This is wrong, this is the Queen not a brothel girl!"_ Zelda moaned "Link, Link."

She started to undo her bodice, when I stopped her and turned away. "We are not ready for that yet, Zelda." She looked hurt so I explained why"I want to et married before we do that." She looked a bit put out as we went to sleep in each others arms. _"One day Zel, we will have our ending together."_

**AN: The song Zelda was playing with the harp was called Freya by James Gosling. I almost cried while listening to this.**


	17. The Wolf

**Quote goes to Stephonika-W-Kaye, Twilight Princess novel on DA. **

**Rights go to Nintendo.**

**The wolf Achilles goes to Freyjadour**

Link awoke with Zelda's arms around him. A sense of peace came over him, as he ran his hands through her hair. It smelled like flowers in springtime and was as soft as silk. Zelda was still sleeping and Link savored the moment he had with her here. He managed to disentangle himself and prepared for the day. His green tunic and a white one, embroidered with gold thread. Sliver shoulder plates were also there, identifying him as the Queen's Champion.

Navi had went with Zelda when he fought against the demon. She had thrown herself at him when she saw he was back. Between the kicking the back of his head and swearing at him. "Oh, I'm just glad you are in one piece, Link!" "I missed you too Navi."He didn't know fairies could swear like that.

The news of Link's Return surprised the people of Hyrule that thought he was dead. Out in the central plaza, a statue had been put up in his honor. Epona rearing, Master Sword in hand, shield on his back in white marble. He certainly looked like a Knight of Hyrule. Link knew that a true Hero didn't enjoy the fruits of victory but asked himself" What more can I do to make the world a better place because of my endeavors?"

Link felt uneasy often though, Fierce Deity had more or less moved into his body. At night, he didn't know he had fought a scout group of bublins until Zelda saw him venture outside. He couldn't remember what happed that night except the thrill of battle. He kept waking up sore as if he fought nonstop against a foe. The good thing though was it only happened when monsters were near and at night.

He tried to lose himself in work and bags under his eyes stated appearing from lack of sleep. Zelda noticed this and asked him to take a week on vacation. She wouldn't accept no for an answer. Link went back to Ordon and relaxed sleeping until noon or until Navi woke him. Illia and Haunch were doing well and rumors in the village said that they would get married someday.

Rusl was being a father to their newborn, Ricky. Ricky was about 4 months old, when Colin came over from training in camp with other recruits. Colin had joined The Young Army a group of preteens that trained under not as harsh conditions as the Hylian Army. Many young men had joined the army after Link was made General. Commoners could become a knight through extensive training. Some nobles hadn't taken to kindly to that decision. When Zelda became Queen many things changed and Link followed Zelda's orders without doubt.

Colin had changed after the kidnapping, he grew up from a timid boy. Before Link left Ordon, Colin somehow knew he was leaving without being told. "_I will protect this village along with Rusl, for you Link." _He also grew at least a foot since Link saw Colin last. His face had lost it's youth and was becoming more angular.

Rusl had aged it seemed by ten years since Link left. He knew that his time was coming, but he at least hoped to see Link get married and Ricky pass his tenth birthday. Rusl had told him as he left, "A_ hero is not defined only in battle. They also inspire. They bring hope of a new horizon. They return faith to the faithless. You are a hero in every way. The courage of your heart is unmatched. For though you are the Hero of Legend...Heroes need not stand_ _alone_."

He had not yet healed from Midna's leaving, every time he looked at the setting sun memories came to him. _Some people call our world a realm of shadows, but that makes it sound unpleasant." The Twilight there has a serene beauty, you have seen it yourself when the sun sets on this world."_ Midna would want him to move on and not dwell on her leaving. She had been his friend and companion, tending his wounds from enemies.

In the mornings, he practiced with a heavy iron sword. Fierce Deity further trained Link. "_A__ hundred swings with both arms, Farore!" _His arms felt like logs weighing him down. It was 2 hours before he could lift them again. Colin came into the clearing, bloodied, one arm broken, along with a rib by the way he wheezed. His sword was broken in half.

Link carried him, half ran to the mayors home. Illia was known for healing and Bo would have to be told what happened. "Link, what happened to Colin!?" Illia carried him to the back room and cleared a space. Stitches, a healing potion and bandages were laid out. Rusl was followed by Uli, as Colin lay unconscious on the floor.

Uli was pale, Rusl paced the room, Mayor Bo waited silently waiting for news, outside while Colin was tended to. Link had saw some kind of claw marks on his stomach, not deep cuts thankfully. Illia came out face solemn and told them what Colin had told her about the attack. " It was some kind of bear with red eyes and sharp claws. It was about a foot taller than Link and his sword had broken off when he stabbed it in right arm."

Link had made up his mind, "I'll bring back its skin for a blanket, Rusl." Illia spoke what was on Rusl's and Uli's minds,"You do realize it will kill you, right?" Rusl spoke" I am getting too old for battle, Link you will have to do this alone." Uli nodded as if saying "Go on Link, I will help Colin recover." Mayor Bo stood up and left without a word to the other villagers outside, to tell them the news.

Link had luckily brought his bow and sharped his arrows before going on the hunt. The trail wasn't to hard to find, by following the drops of blood Colin left. He soon found a site of wrecked trees and a iron smell was in the air. The blood from the bear coated the path the bear retreated on. A howl of an Ordon wolf was heard through the trees. Link jogged following the sound and came upon a cave.

Apparently the wolves home had been chosen by the bear so he could hide. A male wolf, he assumed it was the alpha of the group stood protecting the bodies of his fallen pack. Link watched from his spot trying to get a good shot at the bears head when he noticed the color of his fur. It was a solid black and did have red eyes like Colin said, identifying it as a legendary Night Bear. Like a skeleton dog, it represented death and fear in Hylian myth.

Link watched the fight unfold from behind a bush. He noticed he wasn't alone, a small wolf probably the runt of the litter. It was newly born probably 4 months old shivered at his feet. A yelp drew his attention back to the fight between the bear and the wolf. It flew across the clearing and landed in a nearby stream and Link knew in his gut that it was dead.

Link let loose two arrows and they sank in the bears side, no blood appeared though and Link knew that it's muscles were thicker than usual. It got then bears attention and Link side stepped the charging bear, ducked under its paws and rolled away. A two handed strike, a drop from a tree or a direct hit to heart would bring it down. Even bleeding out the bear fought, smashing trees and shredding bushes to pieces. He got a couple of hits in, but the bear only got madder and faster in movement. It went down on all fours and charged heading straight for him, malice in its eyes. Link jumped, twisted in mid air and landed on its back. The bear roared and tried to buck him off, Link had this experience with Epona and held on tightly. Link noticed by the downward slope that they were heading for the ravine that separated Odon from Faron woods. Navi screamed,"I'm out of here!" and disappeared into the trees, watching through her fingers.

The bear wanted to take Link with it as it fell to the bottom. Link saw the gorge and a branch hanging at his eye level, self preservation took over at the last minute. Link grabbed the branch and hung a 6 feet off the ground a safe distance to drop but a death trap if the bear was around. Grabbing the branch with one hand he threw a Deku Nut with the other. The bear turned around by the lack the lack of weight and was temporarily blinded for a moment as the Deku Nut flashed brilliantly in its face. Letting go Link used gravity and a mortal draw as he came down. As he landed the blade sank half way into the bears back, severing the spine in two. Blood coated his face and he skinned it then and there. "Ugh, do you _have _to do that Link?" He shrugged "It's a spoil of war, Navi." He dragged it back to the clearing where he saw the wolf pup.

It came out shaking, its gray and black hair standing on end. Link now saw that its markings looked identical to when he was in wolf form. Taking this as an omen of good fortune and simply doing the right thing, Link slowly approached and knelt down. "You can stay with me if you want to survive." "I will help you." The wolf followed him as he went back to Ordon. The villagers he knew before the Twilight where there and smiled in relief and joy when the saw him and his opponents skin." Make a fur blanket or something out of that and give it to Colin for his bravery." "If you like bear meat that is what you will be eating at the feast." The men smiled as the women grimaced a bit. "Men" Navi huffed. Illia spotted the wolf pup behind Link. "Is that a wolf?" "Yes, his entire pack was killed and he was the only one alive." The villagers went back to the village to prepare for the feast and that night, under the stars Link told how he defeated the bear.

All of the muscle on the bear was eaten, The skin made into a blanket, Link buried the pack himself and went to bed. Before that he fed his new companion and named him Achilles after the greatest warrior in Hyrule's history. Achilles curled up beside the fire which was coals now and fell asleep, Link not far behind.

Review!


	18. The Demon God

**Warning T-16 chapter, read at own risk!**

**Inspiration: ZR's Ghirahim, Winged Ones by Lilleah West on DA**

Link left Ordon feeling a bit better than when he arrived. The wolf cub had grown while he taught it to hunt in wolf form. It felt good being in wolf form again after so long in the castle. He felt as if he was master of the forest at night. Achilles had grown at least twice his pup size and followed Link wherever he went.

The week in Ordon passed and Link returned to the castle. Zelda was waiting in her throne room. Zelda had once had a dog when she was little, a hunting hound that was the King's favorite to hunt with. She let the nearly grown wolf stay in the wooded area of her garden. Many times it snuck in to lie on the foot of Link's bed at night.

Zelda often went to the forest to pray, disguised as a peasant girl, often just to get away for a week. Link and Achilles were right behind her in wolf form, protecting her from the monster's in the deep part of the Faron Woods. Link's form was growing more beastlike every time he changed forms. He grew more muscular and stronger. His paws and teeth looked like they could cut through armour. Nothing in the forest threatened him, even the monsters fled when he was nearby.

Though there was that one time where Zelda was kidnapped by a dark cloud, so thick Link couldn't see a thing in front of him. Even his senses where rendered useless. He followed Zelda's scent praying that she was not hurt yet. The trail led to a cave so dark that even wolf sight wouldn't see anything. Once the two wolves entered the cave lit up with torches on the walls, symbols invoking the power of darkness filled the room. The could solidified into a shape of a man. Dark Link stood before Zelda, clearly enjoying the fear on her face.

Dark Link spoke, his voice sounded as if darkness could speak filled with danger and the power of fear. "What?" "Don't you like your new home, at least until Link shows up and saves you like the hero he is?" Apparently, Dark Link could read thoughts because he spoke without waiting for a response. "You're so cute, you actually believe in a happy ending." "In here, I am more powerful and this wonderful room is the source of the power my master used to resurrect me." "I can have anything I want, if I kill Link." He stepped closer to Zelda and kissed her. "Even you, Qweenie" Zelda spat in his face and Dark Link slapped her, his claws drawing blood but it wasn't deep enough to scar. Dark Link smiled, "You have a bit of fight after all, I'm definitely going to have _fun _with you." "Oh really?" Zelda responded in a husky voice. Dark Link was surprised for a moment then smiled baring all his pointed teeth. "Yes,_ really_" "You haven't been pleasured unless you have _had _me in bed." Link could sense Dark Link's thoughts and wished he hadn't, the only thing he heard was "_Down boy, down." _ Dark Link left and once the door closed the shackles holding Zelda faded and her dress turned black and turned into the dress Midna wore when he saw her in her Twili form.

Link stepped into Zelda's line of sight and she smiled, relived to see him. "That didn't take you long, Link." The way behind closed and became solid stone, the only way out was the door Dark Link used. He could smell fresh air blowing its way through the corridors. The place screamed "_trap_". The door not being locked was one thing, that clued him into that. The tiered room with black pillars holding up the roof like a kind of dark palace. Doors led from the Dungeons to the upper chambers. Double doors inlaid in bronze, were open showing them the way outside. Zelda had summoned her Light Bow and Arrows.

In the center of the room facing the way out stood a throne that was fashioned out of blood. A throne stood a little lower than it, made of dark stone that looked like ink. We both had the same thought, "_This is a really bad idea."_ We stayed in the shadows, we were inches from freedom when the doors closed and the torches lit with a red flame. A shadow formed on the throne.

_ "_What, leaving with your dashing hero already and not fighting me here?" Dark Link sat lazily on the throne, smiling devilishly. A black sword was propped up against the throne. "It hardly seems fair, when I am a human and you are a beast." Dark Link transformed into a wolf and pounced at Link, claws and teeth bared.

Link and Dark Link snapped, clawed and bit. Zelda armed a light arrow and strung the bow. Zelda spoke in his mind using the triforce,"_ Link, I need an opening to finish him._ Link's response was a growl, he was wounded along the left leg, side and hind legs. Dark Link's wounds healed almost instantly. His home healing him. We had to destroy it somehow or we were both dead.

Link's leapt and Dark Link went under him biting the leg. It went to bone and Link knew he had been defeated by his here was a stupid idea and he knew that Dark Link had counted him as hero and that's how he behaved. Dark Link stood in human form, facing Zelda with sword in hand, pointing at Link's neck. "Shoot that arrow and your hero will die before the arrow can kill me." Dark Link hissed. "Put down the bow and I will not harm Link if you stay here." Zelda sighed and put down her bow and kicked it across the room.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it dearest?" Dark smiled at her predatorily, making Link feel sick. Dark backed her up against a wall, "This time I will do worse than kissing you, Zelda." "I'm going to _do_ what the hero has never done to you." Dark kissed her and opened his mouth. Link knew that before he died he was going to watch Zelda get raped by Dark. Something inside him snapped and Link screamed as an explosion of power propelled all three of them outside.

Horrible, gleeful laughter echoed outside. A deep rasping breath was heard. Stirring, Zelda looked at Link, the source of the power and screamed in horror. His blue eyes were fields of raw power, the markings on his face were distorted and glowing faintly. A Double Helix sword glowed, dripping blood slowly down the blade. The flames from the ruins illuminated his form, black had replaced the sliver of his armour, his tunic was white but stained with fresh blood in spots. His hair white and the face of Link, cold and unfeeling. A demon of death and destruction equal to Demise or even _worse_, approached seeing only foes that needed to be killed without mercy or compassion.

Dark Link recovered from his shock and ordered his minions to attack. Shadow beasts, Dead Hands, Darknuts in various colors, and Redeads surged forward. Link cut them all down with one swing and shooting out sword beams in a red color, taking out half the army instantly. His sword was an arc of death and Link fought cruelly, snapping necks and cutting off limbs even a single scratch caused instant death to a monster. Soon their was nothing left of the army.

Dark Link attacked only to find his sword shattered from the first contact with the Demon's sword. Dark Link backed up against a tree and looked at the demon. He smiled hearing Zelda scream like that was heavenly to hear. Even killing Link paled to the delight of seeing the Hero of Hyrule transform into something far more evil and powerful than him. Demon Link grabbed him around the neck with one hand and held him up. A light arrow was on the ground witch he summoned and rammed it into his stomach. Demon Link smiled, baring all his teeth in a rip-you-to pieces way. He put his sword along his neck and Dark knew what was coming next. He was going to die 2 times from the light arrow in his gut, making blood pool at his feet in a small puddle. Demon Link stabbed him through the neck half way and Dark bled out on the ground smiling a bit at him while he died and faded.

Demon Link then approached Zelda who had stepped towards him without any fear at all. Demon Link paused as if wondering why she wasn't running from him. Zelda would gladly give her life for Link's, it might even bring him back from the darkness. Harming her would shock him and bring him back. Zelda changed using magic and her dress that she wore when Zant attacked and fighting Gannondorf appeared.

Demon Link picked her up by the neck and Zelda put her hands on Links face. The Demon stabbed her in the side, her blood staining her dress. L...Link she gasped through her pain and darkness started to cloud her vision. The eyes of blank white turned into Link's. "ZELDA!" He shouted in fear at what he had done to her and took out his sword from her side. Both their blood got on each other as they embraced then Link realized he had been transformed back into human and his clothes reappeared on him. Link laid Zelda down tenderly and opened a bottle of Great Fairies tears and gave all of it to her. Leaving gold chu jelly that tasted like paste for him. We walked to a fairy spring and I made a shelter using thick sticks, 2 live trees making a kind of tent for us.

Zelda woke up around sunrise. I knew she would want to know what the Fierce Deity was. I told her everything I knew about him. "Last night, that was the curse put on him by Majora." I cant remember anything except your face and the fight with Dark as a wolf. "Ever since that night the feeling became worse that something was sneaking up on me." He moved away from her but Zelda threw her arms around him. "Link, that wasn't you."

"That was my sword, hands and face on that monster, Zelda!" "It is still waiting to kill..." Zelda grabbed his tunic. "I let you strike me Link." "I would die gladly knowing that I had saved you." She kissed the hands that were once covered in her blood. "I will always love you and only you Link." "As will I Zel"

Zelda kissed him, Link fell back into the tent on her blankets. Link kissed her passionately, meeting her as their first kiss. Link flipped over growling. Zelda gasped as he kissed her neck and the tips of her ears. He suddenly found his hands running over her body memorizing every curve. Zelda blushed as he grabbed her rear. Link backed up, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." "You are still a gentlemen even when you're in bed with a woman." "You...can do it if you want." Link kissed her and moved his hands away. Zelda smirked and placed them underneath her breasts, letting him know she was waiting. Link swallowed and ran the palms of his hands over them. She moaned, "Link, Link." They kissed getting more and more heated. Link didn't know how he did it, but Zelda's dress was pulled down to the waist. Link kissed the swell of a breast and Zelda closed her eyes from pleasure. Link pulled himself from her beauty. "As much as I would like to finish this, people will be suspious if we delay any longer." "I promise when we get married we won't leave the bedroom for a week."

Zelda smiled sexily, "I will look forward to that, Link." She put her dress back on and I found my tunic. We went back to Hyrule Castle deeper in love then they had ever experienced with another person.

**Review!**


	19. The Hot Spring

Inspiration:** Bookwrm389's Shadow of the Hero chapter 65, Tom Clancy's Net Force character Toni, and In Sacred Walls by Akria Dawn.**

**In other news, Method to the Madness, one of the stories that inspired me to write fanfiction and this story, has been discontinued. :'( (Good luck, Shadow's Lament!.) A part of me wants to discontinue this story. It's getting reviews, but only critism on my writing. Just so you know I suck at writing, Comm is often my worst class, a school essay makes me groan. A simple" Great story" would make my day. I'm just rambling here.**

**Disclaimer: Info for silat came from Net Force and Wikis (The Full Wiki).**

**Warning: T-16 chapter for HEAVY Zelink scene.**

Link was preparing for war. His soldiers weren't as well trained as he'd like them to be. War always came unexpectedly. Dreams of a battle found him every time he closed his eyes. Fierce Deity had awakened, Links way of fighting changed and so did his magic. Calling fire down from the sky, lighting and thunder, and sword beams was easy for him. His magic came from the extra source of magic from the god "helping" him.

He had to be careful, using to much magic would give Fierce Deity control over him. Reports of monster movements in the Gerdo Desert came in, usually a week apart. The forces were forming a pincer movement as they marched, practicing for the assault on Hyrule Castle. Many of the common people had went to Ordon, Kakarico or left Hyrule entirely. Construction of fortifications had turned the castle into a fortress, trebuchets, ballista, towers and spots for archers lined the outer walls.

Link was so busy the only time he rested was at night. Zelda was too busy to see him and they often talked about the day through the Triforce. Link often thought of leaving and resigning his post after it was all over. The castle tied him down with it's nobles and high-class manners. Fall came and went, the trees in their own display of color. Winter came with biting cold, blizzards swept the plains of Hyrule. Impa more or less forced her to take a break, as shadows under Zelda's eyes formed from many sleepless nights of work.

Navi was the same, pointing out that being kept in a single place made Link moody. "I remember Link when he was a child, whenever it rained he had to stay indoors." Navi smiled, "One time, I think Zelda wanted to throw one of her knives at him." "He kept rapping his fingers non-stop against the table." "Zelda lent him her harp, you should've seen how mad Zelda was when he broke one of the strings!"

Alright Navi, I'll take a break, only to have some peace and quite for once. Navi zipped under his hat, "I heard Zelda is going to the Goron springs, Link." Link basically ran out the doors with his knapsack on his back and mounted Epona in record time. Navi whispered in his ear, "Knew that would get your attention, Link." "Here comes your girlfriend."

Before Link could respond, Zelda walked in. She smiled when she saw Link. "I thought I saw a fairy eavesdropping on me and Impa." "Impa saw me before you did, Zelda." Link would've bet rupees that Impa and Navi had planned this. They rode to Kakarico and stayed 3 days there, Some Gorons had opened up a small business at the spring, selling the water from the spring or a spot for Hylians to relax. A letter from Impa had reached the Hot Springs Gorons ahead of Link and Zelda, asking for a private area of the spring.

Link got up before Zelda and was relaxing in the spring. He didn't notice Zelda off to one side gazing at him. Only when he looked behind him did he see Zelda wearing nothing but a towel. Link forgot to speak and didn't know what to do, he _never_ thought his first woman would be Zelda. Zelda was beautiful but Link never took the time to appreciate her beauty. Nothing stopped him from appreciating it now. The slim figure that curved in all the right places, legs that were firm and long, light blue eyes like a cat's and chestnut hair that carried a scent of Hylian Roses. Link knew he was over doing it, but it was true. She was rightfully called the most beautiful woman in the world. "Z..Zelda, would you join me or should I leave?"

Zelda didn't answer, she just stood there in her towel. The temperature had seemed to have gone up in the spring. Neither could ignore the images of a hot spring and each other in their lover's arms. Link's towel was near the water, but how he could get to it, without Zelda _seeing_ him was another matter altogether. Zelda turned around blushing, so Link could get out. He approached and stood within arms length of her. Zelda kissed him and desire flamed up, burning hotter and fiercer then ever. Something cloth like fluttered past their legs." That was the towels weren't they?" Zelda squeaked out, head in his chest. Link looked down, "Yep,...That was the towel." They were holding each other, no clothing to separate them. Both were aroused, one kiss would be all it took to send them over the edge. Zelda ran into the changing room. "Zelda, wait. "Crap, the towel!"

Link spent the rest of the day avoiding Zelda, after an episode like _that_ some space was necessary. Zelda blushed every time he was near. The subject would have to be brought up tonight and Link wasn't taking no for an answer. Zelda had disappeared after dinner and Link found her practicing a martial art that he hadn't seen before. Shiek looked up and grinned, challenging Link to a fight in unarmed combat.

The next few moments were comprised of Link being thrown across the room or landing flat on his back. Link beat her in sword fighting, but Zelda was certainly capable of defending herself when things got ugly. After landing on his back for the tenth time, he accepted defeat. Sheik seemed to be able to read minds and answered his question without being asked. The fighting style was called _Pukulan Pentjak Silat Serak._ It used machetes, katanas, axes, kris daggers, javilins, chains, sticks, Kerambit: a weapon like a claw on the first finger easy to hide and hard to disarm. Just basically whatever that would be found at a simple farmers home. Taught balance, stability, patience, and control of oneself to the student. Based on math rather than an art. _Tari _ was performed in slow, graceful movements to fool an opponent into attacking. It was simply redirection and deflection of movement, force and energy. Passed down from the First Shiekah, Impa. It was used in secret and _highly effective _against an enemy who was better trained, bigger, faster or armed. While you had your bare hands against ten armed monsters,_ silat _was the way to go. Attack before being attacked in self preservation, was the main teaching to a student hoping to become a master of the art.

"I thought you were just a.." Zelda narrowed her eyes,"If you say the word _damsel_ I will slit your throat!" "Friend in need?" Link meekly suggested. Zelda was obviously upset about something and the target here was Link. _"You know if a woman is mad at you if you can hear them breathing."_ Taking the plunge into the fire, "You seem upset, Zel." "What gave you that impression, Link?" "Throwing me around the room and decorating the floor with my backside." "Maybe I just wanted to kick your ass, Link."

Zelda walked off in a huff and I grabbed her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "Your upset about the hot springs aren't you?" "You almost saw me naked Link." "When women make love for the first time we give a part of our soul, along with our body." "I will keep that in mind, Zelda." "I will never hurt you intentionally." "Zelda relaxed and brushed her lips against mine pulling away at the last moment. She smiled when she saw my disappointment. Your going to have to ask first, Link from now on." "_This woman"_ Link sighed, as she walked away.

When night came, Zelda lay on top of Link. Just enjoying their warmth and love that they had. It was harder to stay on best behavior after what had happened. The fire had blazed up, between them stronger than ever. They were still virgins after all, and a bit scared of what had happened at the spring.

**View and Review!**

**I just wanted to get this out before school started. Class of 2014!**


	20. Snow

** Inspiration: Norse Mythology and Christmas Vacation, the sled ride:) **

**Quote from The Big Trail. The movie that gave The Duke his first starring role and the name John Wayne.**

Winter had came, blizzards howled outside, and the temperature dropped to subzero temps. Whenever Link went outside, he knew it was cold by hearing spit crackle when it hit the ground. It had froze in midair. Apparently monsters hibernated in the winter._ "There are still the monsters on Snowpeak though." _

The Zora's had retreated to the underwater caves near Death Mountain were the water was still warm from lava. Zora's Domain had completely iced over and was 12 feet thick in some parts of the river. Wintertime monster reports had come in from the north, near Snowpeak. That was how Link was still cold in cloaks that were fur lined, water proof and padded. Zelda, Colin, Krin and strangely, Mole. Cold apparently didn't bother him as much as heat did.

This winter wasn't normal. It didn't snow for 2 weeks, with lightning in the blizzard that seemed never to end. They were wearing snowshoes to walk over snow 5 feet deep. They walked on over Snowpeak's summit and down to the home of the Yeti's. When they arrived, Colin and Krin more or less collapsed in front of the fire. The Yeti's had been expecting Link because of the storm that had kept even them indoors. "I hear shouts and hollers in the night, I thought that my brethren and returned." "Uh." I saw a blue giant with ice as weapons and some kind of staff, over near the ravine's edge, when I got closer he just vanished." "Uh." The Yeti's wife had not gone out, it was too cold even for her.

They spent the night, and left in the morning. Soup in canteens and feeling a bit better,they walked on through the snow that stung their faces. The ravine in question had a path leading down, iced over and from below that a cave seemed to blowing out the storm. A trail of clouds led up like smoke. Ice boots crunched the snow, it was noon when they reached the cave. The giant was blue with white hair like icicles that hang from his scalp. A circle of magic circled him as he chanted in magic.

Link pulled out an arrow and launched it. The arrow froze when it touched him and bounced off. The giant turned smiling as if he was expecting a good meal of heroes. "I suppose I should introduce myself, I am Thiassi the storm giant." Ice covered him making armor and a sword. Thiassi charged like a bull, sword extended. They jumped aside and each drew a sword. Ice splinters flew across the cave every time they hit his armor. It kept reforming too. Link rolled under him and cut his ankle. Thiassi roared as water seeped from the wound and blew icy breath at him. One of his Legs were incased in ice and Link broke free by using a fire arrow. Zelda used fire arrows that melted his armor and misshaped it. Colin and Krin covered Zelda while she shot arrows. "Hit the dirt!" Link shouted, making the symbol for a fire spell. "DIN'S FIRE!" A dome of fire spread from his area and engulfed the giant in flames, turning him into a puddle of water and half melted sword and armor. The other's were unharmed.

The skies cleared, the storm stopped, and the breeze wasn't as biting. The spell had made a crater out of the snow cave. Climbing up was more difficult then going down. Slipping and sliding while climbing the grade, they reached the edge and breathed a sigh of relief as the sun shone. Colin and Krin went down the mountain, using the sleds Link had knocked out of the tree. Zelda paled, "Are you serious Link?" "Unless you know a faster way down, Zelda." Link applied cooking oil to the bottom of his snowboard. "I'm going for a record with this stuff." "That cant be safe, Link." Link waved her off, "I've sledded down this mountain more times than I can remember, Zelda." "I know what I'm doing."

With that Link shot down the hill, a green blur down the slope. He went through snow banks at least a couple feet thick. Ice splayed in cloud, hiding Link in a view. Jumping a small ravine, Link neared the bottom when his board went to the right, going near the pond at the bottom. Link jumped out, boncing like a ragdoll a few times. Skidding to a stop on a thin patch of ice. Links vision went black as the ice cracked underneath him.

White hot needles of pain, woke Link. Teeth chattered, even though he was wrapped in fur blankets. Zelda was sitting next to him "You're an idiot, Link." Which was how Link knew she was overjoyed to see him conscious. Zelda had a campfire going in the small cave leading to the Zora's Throne Room. A tent was pitched. Shivers took over and Link felt tired. A nap sounded nice right now.

Zelda was at his side immediately, "Don't go asleep, Link." His clothes were hanging beside the fire drying, Link noticed he was only wearing the necessities. "Did you?" Link blushed. Zelda turned red "I had to Link." He shivered again, goose bumps on his skin. "I feel cold everywhere." "Oh really, _everywhere_?" "Zelda!" _I'll never understand this woman, but Man isn't supposed to understand women. _Rusl had once told him. " Trying to guess what a woman is thinking is like trying to answer a riddle and no matter what you guess, you always guess wrong."

Link yawned and his eyes began to close. "LINK!" He kept his eyes open but they kept closing. Zelda looked a bit conflicted, then began to undress. Link started when Zelda's slim body was near his, her arms around him. A thin corset separated them. "Just keeping you warm Link, both of us." Link put his arms around her and Zelda snuggled into his chest. They fell asleep with their arms around each other.

**AN: Since school has started expect shorter chapters.**

**Review!**


	21. The Dragon

** Inspiration: Chapter 59 and 67 of Shadow Of The Hero. The mine cart mini-game in SS. The saying "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."**

**AN: I decided to add a new character, anyone that's read the OOT manga will know who it is, but remember** **"It's**** a secret to everybody."**

Link had just sat through Navi's rant of "leaving her behind" and "totally inconsiderate, thick headed moron." Link didn't know where she learned to swear like that. Coming back to the castle, Navi was hovering over his bed. You know when a person's getting mad at you when all you can hear is them breathing. Link, like any other man, when he sees a woman upset asked, "What's wrong?" "Nothing" Navi huffed. Which meant Link had to keep asking until Navi deemed him worthy of an answer.

Navi turned into a shower of fairy dust, yelling at him in a voice that hurt his eardrums. Waiting it out was the only option, any excuse would only make her madder. She calmed down at the time her voice was raw. "If you ever leave me here again, I'll put a pair of Zelda's underwear in your drawer!" Link shuddered, it would take a miracle to explain that one.

Now that it had cleared, kids came out with sleds and the area just a little south of the castle looked like a battlefield after lunch. Link changed monsters that the soldiers fought at practice to ones that survived in the cold, mainly Freezards, Chilfos, Ice Keese, and White Wolfo's. The market at Hyrule Castle still kept going, selling winter goods and if you knew where to look, stuff that came from the black market.

Winter went on, spring came with the blooming of flowers and green grass. Mother Nature got ready for the planting season with rich soil. There where some times when Link missed Ordon, where he had spent many days tending the goats. He often found himself doing paperwork as well as training outside. Achilles followed behind Link wherever he went. Without even being raised by it's pack the wolf had learned how to stalk prey using the shadows. The wolf had grown to it's full adult height, but was the wolf equivalent of a teenager and begun to sleep in.

Death mountain had thawed out and seemed more active than usual from the steam. The thing that made Link nervous was the one time dragon sighting report. The dragon had a wingspan of at least 60 feet, making it at least 5 times bigger than the one he saw in the City of the Sky. The older the dragon and the rarer the type meant that it was wiser than most of it's breed and more powerful. Link had heard stories of a dragon that could blow fire up to 100 yards. The dragon was a gold, sliver, ruby, sapphire scaled and emerald eyes marking it as a Divine Dragon. Dragons could be good or bad in Hyrule. Divine Dragons were thought to have served the goddesses long ago, serving them form birth until death, a life span 2 millennia, and had the power of prophecy.

The dragon had disappeared and wasn't seen since. The volcano also started being more active and ash never went farther than the entrance to Kakarico. The temperature in the Gorons caves had reached points unbearable for humans or Hylians to enter. Link and Zelda were asked to help the Goron's with their problem. Well, mainly just Link, but after Zelda put on her big-pleading-blue-eyes, Link cracked.

Both were standing at the mouth of the mine, dressed in Goron Tunics. The meeting was right to the point, If Link and Zelda managed to find what was causing this to happen, The Gorons would make Link their Big Brother which was right below their Elders. Gor Coron led them to the mine carts the Gorons used to transport ores. "This one leads to where we first noticed the heat." "Expect it to be a little rough." Navi had already taken refuge in his hat earlier, but Link could still hear her, "A little rough?" Navi grumbled.

The mine track was more dangerous than Link expected. Jumping over Lava, tracks that were dead ends and going faster than what was safe. Link's teeth rattled every time the cart left the tracks. When the cart stopped, the world was spinning, Zelda turned green and threw up. "Never again." Link nodded.

The temperature here was hot even with their Goron Tunics. A pool of magma was beneath their feet, the heart of the volcano. Link and Zelda began to look around for anything that could cause drastic temperature change. Navi was too hot to even complain about the heat. A small smooth green rock lay in a kind of nest. The closer they came to it the hotter it got. A rumble went through the mountain. Link saw the ceiling crack. The ceiling fell and Link and Zelda just made it. The dust sent them coughing. When it cleared, Link noticed that Zelda wasn't with him. "Zelda!" "Here!" a breath of relief left him, she was okay. "I'll try to find another way around." The passage leading to the cart had been completely blocked.

Link looked around, a nest was on a ledge above the lava and no path led up to it. Using his bare hands, Link began to climb. If he fell, it was a dive into the lava. Sweat poured off Link's forehead. The fumes made it hard to breathe and he felt like his skin was roasting. Heaving himself onto the ledge, Link stopped for breath.

A red Lizalfo wielding a sword and shield appeared and breathed fire. Link barely got his shield up in time. The fire heated up his shield to scalding. His hands burned as he grabbed his sword and attacked. Link was on a small fighting area so he had to be more careful. Link managed to disarm his enemy, the Lizalfo's sword dropped into the lava,the Lizalfos extended his claws and began slashing wildly. Link rolled and smashed his shield into the Lizalfo sending it into the lava. Link put his hand to his back and it came away red. His back was scarred and burned. He went on in pain to the nest.

The rock was warm to the touch and when Link picked it up, the ash cloud cleared and the temperature dropped to normal. Zelda appeared on a level above him and lowered a rope. Link almost collapsed from the strain of climbing, his wounds and carrying the rock in his pocket. It weighed a lot more than it should. Link drank the water out of his canteen and looked around. The level Zelda was on was the first floor of the mines that Link had seen adventuring. Zelda noticed his wounds and her eyes became concerned. Link leaned his weight on her and the made their way out. The heroes didn't know how much trouble was in store for them. Particularly from the rock that was in Link's pocket.

**REVIEW!**


	22. The Calm before the Storm

**Inspiration: Spit Fyre from Septimus Heap series.**

Link thought he knew pain. He had fallen from the pillars in the City in the Sky, had arrows shoved out from where they pierced him, and burned from the acid from Diababa. His entire back was scarred with burns and slashed from the Lizalfo's claws. Right now he was in the Goron healing room, basically a sauna with stone benches. Gorons had no idea how to treat burns, leaving Zelda to put him on a stone slab and use her healing skills.

Link screamed in pain when she touched him. The pain was unbearable, in order to clean out the wound, Zelda had used salt water. Link blacked out from pain and awaking to find his back had new skin growing over his wounds and was a shade of light pink. Zelda was still there when he tried to get up, but his skin would not allow even the smallest movement of his back.

Link started when Zelda straddled his back and began to softly move her hands over his back, her healing spell added new skin. Her hands were smooth. It wasn't the worst experience he had all day.

He noticed that Zelda had a sash of deep forest green around her waist, along with the symbol of the wolf. "What's that, Zelda?" "Your colors, Link." "I thought it was supposed to be the other way around." "It was my way to say thank you for saving me and Hyrule." "What's your symbol?" "Since I was born with the triforce of wisdom, it's the symbol of Nayru in a field of white."

Link felt better in the morning and went back to the castle to prepare for war. The town was silent and tense those who hadn't moved to Kakarico would be expected to fight or hide in the basement of the castle. Link had other problems as well, such as the strange rock he brought with him. It happened during the night, when Link thought he heard a cracking sound. the souvenir from Death Mountain had rolled of his dresser and cracked a little.

Training went on and became rigorous. Soldiers were awakened at the crack of dawn and taught to kill. There was another reason why the camp was located at the edge of Faron Woods, Lake Hylia and the Gerdo Desert. Nobody wanted to hear the swearing of drill instructors or the shouts of young men yelling "KILL!" Every time they ran a sword through a sack filled with sand. Training became something they did for 8 months, when the response of somebody charging at you became breaking their neck.

Every day Link thanked the goddesses for having Zelda by his side. If she wasn't there to support him through his bad days, he would've ended up in the ground or in jail. A physiatrist in Zelda's court said "A good solider does not make a good civilian." Link went to his office every 3 days. The physiatrist told him that "The best medicine was somebody that would listen to your experiences."

It was around early spring when Link heard cracking noises in the night. He thought it was the broken branches from the apple tree in the courtyard. The breeze was strong during the day and the night as well. Link put his pillow over his head and fell asleep. He was in a rude awaking in the morning.

Something bit him in the morning, causing him to yell waking up. Link wasn't a morning person and was angry at whatever was nibbling at his fingers. He got up and a blur of red shot across the room latching itself on his finger. "OWWWWW!" Zelda slept in the room right across from his and entered without knocking.

"What's all this noise?" "Something's bit me!" Link was successful in dislodging the pest from his finger. It had not yet learned how to breathe and chew, so it sailed across the room headed for Zelda. It opened it's wings halfway across and landed in Zelda's lap. Link and Zelda stared in amazement at a small baby dragon.

"You have to care for it now since it imprinted you as it's mother." "Wait, what?" Link was lost. This was a human hatching one of the rarest forms of dragon raising. It had been more than 100 years since this happened successfully, with the Hero of Time's adoption of Volgavia when he was a baby. Link unknowingly had done all the right steps to hatch a dragon. First, the egg had to be laid in a volcano to start incubating. A small touch of evil was needed. A week of constant moving was needed, no movement meant no mother. With all the riding Link did, It convinced the baby dragon that she was very lively indeed. Last and most importantly, the egg had to be tapped enough for a crack to help the dragon get out. If was hatched because of a Hylian's help, it would be their pet for the rest of their lives and came whenever they called, if they weren't named they would become wild.

Link gave the dragon it's name right away. "Fafnir" after a legendary dragon who guarded a large hoard of treasure. Zelda gave him the fireproof version of dragon fostering. The dragon grew fast, he stopped growing at a magical rate when he was the size of Link's room in the castle. A kennel had been put up, and everyone on the castle grounds stayed away after a near miss with the dragon's tail.

**View and Review!**

**Have you heard that a redo of NES title Shadowgate is going on? It looks pretty awesome!**


	23. The Wait

**Inspiration: Battlements from the Shadowgate album. The rising drumbeat makes you feel like something is creeping up behind you. **

**Rights go to Nintendo and Peter Jackson.**

**Nothing happens here between Link and Zelda folks! For those sensitive to suggestion you have been warned! **

Castle Town was quiet. Citizens had moved out to the surrounding provinces, leaving only the Army of Hyrule, Zelda, and Link. The monster army had been sighted and was marching for the castle. Defenses were ready and waiting. Link's pet dragon circled overhead, waiting for it's call to attack.

The tension was thick and each day was silent as the grave. It was if all of Hyrule was holding it's breath, waiting for the coming storm. The odds of victory were grim, even with the leader of the sages. The scouts reported that the army would be there in 2 days. one of the things Link hated was the waiting for the first strike and that first strike could tell you all you needed to know about you're enemies strengths.

Zelda called him up to her personal chambers for dinner. Zelda was there against Impa's wishes, she had argued that she would stay in the castle and had no intention of leaving the castle. Her duty to Hyrule came first and right now it was her duty to stay in the castle. Zelda also agued with Link when he supported Impa in her decision that Zelda should leave. He should've known her better than to question her decision. Like him, she hated being indoors for a long period of time. Her record so far was 6 months.

When the soldiers heard that she was staying, many of them started to call her "The Warrior Queen". Of course this was helped in the fact that she beat Link in hand to hand combat. Which made him slightly nervous as he climbed the stairs to Zelda's chambers. To his relief, A light dinner was spread out for the two of them. Zelda was enchantingly beautiful in the dim candlelight and her harp played itself.

After dinner, they sat out on the balcony looking at the stars. Zelda broke the silence, "I have always liked the constellation of the ocarina." "My grandmother often told me of The Hero of Time's adventures." "It was like she was waiting for him to return to her." "When she died, The Hero died at the same time, I suppose that was a kind of mercy."

Link thought then answered "Mine is the Master Sword." "Freeing the blade from the pedestal was like greeting an old friend after so long apart." "I guess it was destiny that my grandfather was the Hero of Time." Zelda put her hand over his. " So everything will work out in the end, Link?" The harps music turned sad but also felt hopeful. "If that's what the goddesses plan is, then yes."

Zelda smiled and kissed him. Link always felt comfortable and happy when they were alone like this. Link returned the kiss and deepened it. Zelda quivered as he kissed the tip of her ear. Much too soon,they had to break away for air. Zelda blushed and asked him to stay the night in her bed. Link never wanted to part from her this night and agreed. There were no dividers in the chambers because Zelda had asked for it to be that way. Link covered his eyes and Zelda said something he never imagined she would say. "I don't mind if it's you, Link." Zelda had taken off all royal jewelry she wore before dinner and Link could almost imagine her as a peasant girl. She was still a Queen though, to be admired and never touched.

Link fumbled with the ties at the back, his hands shaking slightly. Zelda stilled them and smiled coyly. _That smile is going to be the death of me_, was Link's thought. He managed to untie it down to the waist and stepped away. Link's first instinct was to cover his eyes as Zelda slipped the dress off her, wearing only the slip. He didn't for some reason and began to get ready for bed. Zelda turned red as she saw Link standing there in his boxers.

Link got into bed and Zelda lay with her head on his chest and fell asleep, Link following shortly after the harp began playing Zelda's Lullaby. He dreamt that Zelda wore his wedding ring upon her hand. He was going to make that dream come true for sure. He never imagined the dark that was to come.

_Where is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing?_

_They have passed like rain on the mountain's, like wind in the meadow, _

_The days have gone down in the West, behind the hills, into shadow._

_How did it come to this?_

**View and Review!**

**AN: 10/1/13 One of my favorite authors Tom Clancy has died today. The author of The Hunt for Red October, Net Force series and Jack Ryan novels. He was 66 years old. He could balance research with storytelling and paved the way for a lot of thriller writers. A moment of silence for another great author that has left the world.**

**Tom Clancy **

**1947-2013**

**Rest in Peace**

**What's your favorite Clancy book?**

**What's your favorite version of Link?**


	24. The Battle of Light and Dark: Part 1

**Inspiration: Théoden's Charge, The last two episodes of Merlin, What Makes A Hero by Selphie Kinneas 175, and the early images of Adult Link by Katsuya Terada. Kind of The Legend of Zelda/Braveheart crossover art.**

**Rights go to Nintendo, BBC, Peter Jackson and J.R.R Tolkien.**

**"Courage is not the absence of fear, it's inspiring others to move beyond it"- Nelson Mandela **

Link was preparing for battle. The army had been sighted on Hyrule Field and Link would lead the first charge against the front ranks in a heavy cavalry charge. Straps of armor covered the right side of his chest and shoulders. Double belts were added to his tunic and his chainmail was replaced with the one that came from the Magic Armor. Gauntlets protected his hands and sollerets replaced his leather boots.

Zelda was leading the men back at the castle. The plan was to hold the monsters within range of arrows and the siege weapons. The sun was setting as they marched out onto the field. It took a team of 6 horses to open the doors. The bars slid down, reinforcing the entrance gate to the castle and town. Colin, Krin, and Mole accompanied him onto the field.

Mole greeted Link on the field "Whatever luck you live by brother, let's hope it lasts the night." "Your friends will fight beside you, Link." added Krin. Mole added helpfully,"Let's hope they last the night." "Let's go hunt some monster's." Colin spoke bravely even though he was still one of the smallest soldier's there.

The monster army appeared over the next rise. Black banners were held high each decorated with the symbol of a six tonged sword. Lines of archers, axe men and swordsmen appeared endless. Moblins, Bublins, armored stalfos, Darknuts and Iron Knuckles formed ranks. A silver clothed, diamond tattooed man rode a armored bulbo. A cape hung limply behind him, identifying him as probably the second in command.

Link rode to the front and addressed his men. "Knights, today we fight for everything we hold dear!" "We fight for the home, the family, and the green fields that we tend!" "What I ask of you is this, fight for your golden Hyrule!" "These beasts think that Hyrule will go down without a fight, but if it's a fight they want they will find it on this field!" "Some of you may not greet the dawn, but every man here possesses courage!" "Arise, Arise knights of Hyrule, for today is a day of courage, a day of heroism and the day of a new age!" "TILL DEATH!" Link shouted. "TILL DEATH!" the army roared in response. As one they charged and the two armies clashed together. The Battle of Light and Dark had begun.

Arrows whistled, metal clanged on metal, and the air was filled with the shouts and screams of war. Link rode though the front line and caused panic and carnage among the monsters. The Gorons rolled and punched, flattening monsters or sending them flying. The Zora's slashed with short swords shredding armor to pieces. The Shiekah had joined the battle shortly before Link's speech and even though they were not the largest group their soldiers took on five monsters at once. A shout of "For Hyrule!" came from the east. The Oracle Din herself led the Gerdo charge into the fray. During the battle, Link thought he saw The Hero of Time and the sages shouting encouragement from the Sacred Realm.

The blood of monster's and Hyrule flowed on the field. The leader Link saw before seemed to be waiting for something. When he saw Link a circle of Fire surrounded them and they began to fight. While they fought the leader introduced himself. "I am the Demon Lord and Sword of Demise, Ghirahim." Link focused on the fight and only the fight. Ghirahim was skilled, Link had to give him that. After a while Link noticed a pattern the Demon Lord fell into. Stab, slash, slash, stab, stab, magic attack, repeat. Link got inside his guard at the second stab and hit him in the chest. The sword should have run the Demon Lord through but his skin was like armor. "You will pay for that!"

Ghirahim conjured a small wave of particles that sped up around Link. Ghirahim didn't care were he went, just away. The world turned black and stayed that way. Link summoned a small ball of fire and realized that he was in a cave. How far had he gone from the battle? Link saw a chink of light from a cave in. The entrance was blocked. Then he realized something terrifying... the Triforce of Courage had left his hand. He felt more vulnerable than he ever felt before. He had been born with the blessing of Farore and for it to be gone... He felt that he had failed somehow.

Something still felt magical though about the cave. Link could feel it in the air. Then he realized where he was, a small magic charm lay against the wall. A shield surrounded by runes in Ancient Hylian. The charm was made of a Goddess Plume and shaped into a ring. Link had read about these but they were said to be lost forever and dated back to the first battle between Hylia and Demise. There was only one place that was said to have a large collection of lost charms such as these. The Temple of Hylia.

Link delved deeper into the cave and after what felt like an hour, Link found a huge cavern. Large crystals of red, blue, green and gold lined the sides. the light was produced from the Goddess Plumes overhead, washing the room in a faint light. Link let the fire guide him dissipate and a temple made from the crystals in the room appeared. Link had seen the Temple of Time intact and in full glory, but this Temple made it look like a sideshow attraction. The magic in the room was intense, Link could feel his wounds heal and Link suddenly felt tired. A nap sounded great about now.

Link entered the temple and it was even grander inside soaring pillars with capstones branching out like a tree and the same way expect upside down expect a sharper angle. An altar was in the middle, 5 thrones were set up in back. One looked like to be made of living fire and was so bright it was hard to look at. Another was made of clear water, so pure Link could see through it like glass. A throne made of bushes and leaves twisted so cleverly it could hold a mans weight. The 2 that seemed important rested in front of the 3 thrones. One was made of gold and blue jade studded in it, a red cushion lay where the person sat. The throne next to that seemed the most important, rubies, emeralds and sapphires studded the silver throne in the shape of the triforce.

Some instinct told him that it was his, but not yet his time. A small room with a comfortable bed was on he right. Link collapsed into it and fell into a deep sleep. A dream still found him though. It felt so real, that Link knew that these events had already happened.

Smoke billowed from the lower levels of the castle. A large string of traps that the Army had set up had all been used. Flaming arrows flew from the monsters below and the siege engines in the castle did there job well. Ghirahim blew open the doors with an explosion and led his army though the gates.

The battle grew worse for the Hyrulian Army and they backed up inch by inch. Zelda was like a whirlwind of knives as she cut down monster after monster. Ghirahim approached and began to fight her. His fighting style had changed and two swords appeared in his hands. The fight between them seemed to never end. With their blades crossed, Ghirahim whispered something in her ear and she was truly shocked and paused for a moment. Link knew what was going to happen and he could do nothing to stop it.

Ghirahim stabbed Zelda in the stomach and took it out. A deep wound was in her stomach. She only said these few words," I'm sorry Link, I love you." Then she died. Link woke up, tears running down his face, he had only cried like this before and that was when he saw his parents death at the hands of King Bublin.

He moved like a machine back to the main Temple. All life had left him it seemed like. He put his head on his hands and cried. A voice barely audible but Link could hear it. "_Link, Link." _He looked up and a faint afterimage stood before him. Link knew who he was, he was the first hero, the one that defeated Demise at the expense of his life.

A red cape flowed from the ghosts golden shoulder plates. His tunic was the same as Link's. "Are you even here, Hero?" Are you even alive? the Hero of Sky smiled, "Dead or alive, real or imagined, past or present, these things are of no consequence." All that matters is that you listen to the words of your ancestor." "Don't give in." "Don't let go." Link felt hopeless gnaw at him."I have no reason to go on." "The battle is already over." "Demise has won." The Hero of Sky sat down, "Only if you accept defeat, if you let hope into your heart, Demise will never be victorious." Link sighed" What hope is there without the Triforce of Courage?" Link, you more than a son of Hylians." "You are a son of the earth, the sea, the forest." "The Triforce is the basis of this world and you were born from the Triforce." "You are the Guardian of the Triforce, you can't lose what you are."

"How do I find myself again?" Believe, believe what you're heart knows to be true." The Master Sword appeared, embedded in the altar. "That you always have been and always will be a Hero." "Rest, Hero and soon you shall awaken into the light." Link felt reborn soon after and approached the Master Sword. Link grabbed the handle and lightly pulled. The master Sword resisted then it realized who was trying to draw it. The sound of a sword being drawn filled the cavern.

Link held the Master Sword to the sky in triumph. "Thank you, Hero of Skies." "I only lent a hand, you stand tall on your own two feet Link, as you always have done." "I follow in your footsteps." You're journey has only begun, you wield a power you can't conceive of." "Only in the Sacred Realm will you're true self be revealed." A golden light made a ray like a beam of sunlight in the center of the temple, on the altar. The Hero of Sky motioned his head forward." "You're destiny awaits." "Trust in what you are and what will be."

Link stepped forward, "Goodbye, Hero" "There are no goodbyes for I will always be as you will always be." Link stepped into the curtain of light. Thankfully it was still in the hours just before dawn. Hyrule Castle was burning along the second level of four. The Master Sword was in its sheath ,the unbreakable Hylian shield on his back along with a red cape trimmed with gold thread. Magic Armor replaced what he had wore into battle and it's power was charged. The lost crown of Hyrule's king rested on his head, lost because Zelda the Seventh Sage hid it from her husband, because she felt that the Hero of Time was the only one worthy enough.

He unsheathed the Master Sword and raised it skyward...

**View and Review!**


End file.
